Someone Like You
by Aninahninah
Summary: Sequel to Rumor Has It. Chris and Darren struggle to come out to the public about their new relationship. CrissColfer. RPF. Angst. some smut.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Its aninahninah! I'm happy to announce that this is the first chapter _of Rumor Has It's_ sequel, _Someone Like You_! I have some great stuff planned for this fic. Sorry it took so long to start this, I've been busy with finals and stuff. So, without further ado, let's pick up where we left off with our favorite boys Chris and Darren.

Chris pulled Darren out of the apartment, kissing him lightly on the lips as the pair walked outside. Fortunately, there were no snooping paparazzi to be found. Chris and Darren walked to their separate cars, sharing kinky smiles and winks and blowing kisses across the parking lot.

_I could definitely get used to this_, thought Chris joyfully as he shut the door of the car. He drove past Darren, waving smuttily.

Darren rolled down his window. "I love you too, Christopher."

Chris stuck out his tongue as he drove away.

"What was that all about?" grumbled Darren as he pulled Chris toward his trailer. "You don't love me back?"

Chris laughed as he closed the door of the trailer behind them. "Trust me, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't do this." He leaned forward and caught Darren's lips in his own, pushing the shorter man up against the nearest wall and running his hands through his hair.

"Hmmm… I don't know if I believe you yet," hinted Darren.

Chris pushed Darren onto the couch and straddled him, dipping his tongue into Darren's open mouth. He was satisfied to hear Darren's low moan.

"Okay, okay I believe you!" gasped Darren. "But you have to stop or we'll both be late."

Chris smiled and jumped off the couch.

"You better pray for some Klaine scenes today, Darren!" Chris mumbled as he adjusted his shirt and hair in the mirror.

He pulled open the door of the trailer and skipped out- right into Lea.

"So, Chris, you seem to be in a good mood." giggled Lea.

"Oh, hey Lea, yeah I guess you could say that."

"SPILL!"

"No Lea, its.."

"You're really not gonna tell me all about your date with the fabulous Darren Criss who you're in love with?"

"Haha Lea, NO!"

"Please, Chris. I love you. I'll be your best friend."

"Too late. You already are."

"If I'm your best friend, then you've gotta tell me. Best friends don't keep secrets from each other."

"Fine. If you must know, it went- well…"

"Well? That cant' be it. If it just went 'well' you wouldn't be smiling like that. C'mon Chris. Tell me!"

"Okay, well, Darren broke up with Mia. Or I guess you could say she broke up with him."

"What the- no way! Why? This is huge news! Tell me everything."

"Listen, I can't explain much right now…I've gotta go check in with Ryan and see what Kurt's gotta do today and what ridiculous outfits I'm required to wear but I promise I'll tell you later."

Lea sighed. "Fine. But don't think I'll forget about it Chris Colfer!"

Chris laughed. "Oh, I know you won't." He walked away towards Ryan's office.

Chris walked out of Ryan's office, after just receiving the news about a new character- Sebastian.

_Grant Gust. Hmmmm…. I just don't want Klaine to be ruined. Well, at least now I have Darren for real. And even if Klaine is ruined for the fangirls, soon they can gush over CrissColfer._ Chris smiled. He wasn't stupid. He had seen some of the fanfics. I mean, you couldn't Google search his name without seeing a few of the fics pop up, and sometimes when he was bored he might give one a little look.

But still- Grant Gust. He'd be there in a few days. Chris wasn't sure what to think. He went to find Darren.

The day went by slowly, with Chris hardly getting to see Darren at all. Whenever Chris did see Darren, they were always surrounded by the rest of the cast, and Chris was afraid to make a move toward Darren for fear that maybe Darren wasn't ready to tell the cast yet. Earlier Darren had said something about not being ashamed to tell the world, but since Darren didn't appear to be acting any different around Chris, Chris was afraid to do something that would anger Darren.

So, the two used their incredible acting skills to appear as if they hadn't woken up in the same bed this morning and hadn't been making out a few hours ago in Darren's trailer. As the cast members began to leave, Lea pulled over Chris and asked him to go to eat with her so he could "spill his secrets."

Chris agreed, and drove off after Lea, without even getting to say three words to his new boyfriend. Chris enjoyed the evening with Lea, and was able, with much coaxing and tequila, to spill what had gone down with Darren the previous night. Lea squealed throughout the entire story.

After the dinner, Chris shivered his way into his car, pulling his jacket tight around him and looked at his phone, which had been on silent all night.

_9 missed calls from Darren:) _the screen glowed.

Chris's stomach flopped. How could he have spent the whole night talking about his new boyfriend and yet forget to call him?

Chris pushed the call button. "CHRIS WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Darren's voice boomed over the tiny blackberry speaker.

"I-I'm sorry, I was at dinner with Lea."

"And you didn't tell me anything? I figured we would go get dinner or something, I mean, supposing you're still my boyfriend?" Darren's voice was fierce.

"I'm sorry, baby. And of course I'm still your boyfriend." Insisted Chris, feeling his eyes fill up with tears.

Darren sighed on the other end.

"I'm coming over." announced Chris as he drove toward Darren's apartment.

"Okay." Mumbled Darren, sounding slightly defeated. "I was just worried, ya know?"

"Yeah. I don't know what happened with me. I guess I just really didn't get to see much of you today."

"Just because I don't get to see much of you, doesn't mean that I don't love you or expect to do something with you after work."

Chris sighed. "It's just, I don't know, I've never been in a relationship with a- a coworker." Chris giggled because it sounded so silly.

Darren giggled on the other end. "Sounds so sophisticated…" he mumbled. Chris took a small turn before getting to Darren's apartment into the parking lot of a grocery store.

"And romantic." He added as he walked into the store.

"And romantic." Replied Darren. "I'm sorry Chris. I just really want this to work."

"And it will," said Chris confidently as he quickly grabbed the item he was looking for and headed to check out.

"I'll see you in a bit, then?" asked Darren.

"Almost there." Chris replied as he paid the cashier and walked out of the store.

When Darren opened the door of his apartment five minutes later, he was ecstatic to see Chris standing in his doorway, holding up a bouquet of flowers.

"Come here, you!" he smiled and kissed Chris passionately, grabbing his face the same way he did that past summer in Dublin.

"I'm so sorry, Darren." Chris said. "I'll never do it again. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Chris stepped in and Darren closed the door behind him. The two sat down by the fire.

"I just- you know. I was just worried that you didn't want me anymore..."mumbled Chris sheepishly without catching Darren's eye.

"Why would you think that?" asked Darren worriedly.

"Because, well, you didn't act any different with me around the cast." Chris admitted.

Darren sighed and looked away.

"Well, I just, I don't know what to do or say. I know I sounded so brave earlier when I said I wasn't ashamed of you, and trust me- I'm not! I swear! But I just want to find the right way and time to come out to everybody. I want to tell my parents first, then Chuck, then the cast, then the world."

Chris nodded, feeling slightly deflated. "I understand. I want you to do this all at your own pace. I'll be here every step of the way. I know how hard it is to come out."

Darren smiled. Then he leaned in and kissed Chris passionately, pushing him back onto the couch.

"So…" smiled Chris. "You're gay then?"

Darren burst out laughing. "No. I'm totally straight. I just enjoy making out with my _boy_friend in my free time. Of course, Chris. It took you to show me that. And now that I know I am, I'm going to embrace it. I just- I want the world to embrace it too."

"Not everybody will." Chris reminded him.

"I know. But hey- I might as well get started on my list and prepare for the crazy paparazzi shit that's soon to come when I tell the world."

Chris nodded.

"Step one- Mommy and Daddy."

Chris looked at his boyfriend- "Are you sure you're ready for this."

"The sooner I start, the better."

Darren picked up the phone and moved to a sitting position, grabbing Chris's hand and dialing a number.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

Then Darren's voice sounded. "Hey Mommy! How are you?"

Chris gripped Darren's hand harder and looked into his boyfriend's eyes- giving him confidence and urging him to continue.

"I'm good- great, actually. Ecstatic! Mia? No…I don't know how she is. See- we- we broke up." Darren laughed a little. "It's all good, Mama. Why? 'Cuz I got myself someone new. Yeah- it is someone I work with. Someone I work a lot with. His name's Chris Colfer."

Chris blushed furiously and gripped Darren's hand even tighter. The room was silent for what felt like a long time but was probably only a few seconds.

"Yeah Mom. Chris plays Kurt Hummel." Darren's voice was thicker and serious now. "Yeah, the gay guy. Yeah, Mom, I think- excuse me, I know- well, you see, Mom, I'm um….I'm gay."

The silence was heavy. Chris gripped Darren's arm.

Okay so I know that's kind of an awkward place to leave off but hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day so I won't leave you waiting for long. I love you guys. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Hola! I'm here! Happy to be updating so soon! Hopefully I can continue to update quickly like this because I have to stay on a certain track so that the Christmas stuff comes on Christmas eve or Christmas day….anyway I've said too much already. Enjoy little klainers. Klainebows and candy canes for all!

"Mom, I'm um….I'm gay."

The silence was heavy. Chris gripped Darren's arm.

And then Darren's laughter filled the room. It was a nervous chuckle, and Chris emulated a sigh of relief as Darren's hand released its tight grip. His smile lit up the room.

"I'm so glad, Mom. And yes, yes I'm very happy. Much happier than I ever was with Mia." Chris couldn't help it, he let out a small giggle. He felt like he had won. He had beaten Mia to the best prize anyone could ever ask for- Darren freaking Criss.

"Yeah sure I'm sure he'd love to talk to you." Chris froze in mid-laugh as the phone was handed to him, gulping as he stared blankly at it.

"Chris, baby, my mommy wants to talk to you."

Chris picked up the phone, his hands trembling. He didn't know why he was so nervous- he had met Mrs. Criss on several occasions before and she was always very nice to him. But back then he was just Darren's friend. Now, he had to confront her knowing she had just received the news that he was dating Darren. He was terrified she held him responsible for Darren's sudden change of sexuality- which, technically, he may have had something to do with. But still, it wasn't like he had _changed _Darren. It was Darren in the end that had made the decision that he felt something with Chris that he had never felt with Mia.

_At least Darren's here. If needed, Darren can always explain._

"Um, hey Mrs. Criss."

"Hello, Chris Colfer. How are you?" Mrs. Criss's voice was warm and sticky. In a funny way, it reminded Chris of his days back in Clovis, eating honey straight out of the jar as the other kids tipped cows and mutton-busted. Chris could only describe her voice as thick and sweet, with a slight Philippine accent.

"I'm very good, ma'm. How are you?"

"Well, I'm a little shocked right now, Chris, to tell you the truth. But I'm very happy for Darren. I'm happy he's happy with you. I think you're a great person, Chris, and I'm glad Darren has found you. I think you'll be good for him. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." Chris replied, voice slightly quivering.

Mrs. Criss laughed on the other end. "Don't sound so nervous, Chris, I just told you I think you're great. I'm not about to bite you through the phone."

Chris chuckled and relaxed slightly, but still gripped the phone to his hear.

"I was just going to say that I want you to treat my son well. I know you will. I trust you way more than I trusted Mia. She always seemed so nice to my face, but when Dar would tell me some of the stuff she'd say….sheesh. It's just…he's been through a tough relationship with her and I want his first relationship with a guy to be loving and new and exciting and fun. You see what I mean, don't you, Chris?"

"Of course, Mrs. Criss. Of course. I love Darren." Here Chris paused to look up at his boyfriend who had tears in his eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt him."

"Thank you, Chris, dearie. And please- call me mom. Or at least Cerina."

Chris thought about this. He wasn't sure how he felt about calling Darren's mom mom, but he figured he could at least start by calling her by her name. "Thanks….um…Cerina." He laughed nervously.

Mrs. Criss laughed. "I can already tell you'll be perfect for my Darren. Would you let me talk to him again?"

Chris said goodbye and handed the phone over to Darren, who took it and immediately started laughing at something his mother had said. After a few mumbles, Darren squeezed Chris's hand and asked bravely into the phone, "May I speak to Daddy? Is he there? I need to tell him the…news."

Upon saying this, Darren let go of Chris's hand and scooted further from him on the coach, hinting to Chris that he wanted to be alone to come out to his father. Chris got up politely, casting a big smile in Darren's direction. He mouthed, _Good Luck! _before standing up and walking into the kitchen of Darren's apartment. He heard Darren mumbling in the other room and resisted the strong urge to eavesdrop by setting a pot of milk on the stove and rummaging in the cupboards for some hot chocolate mix.

He was muttering to himself, strongly wishing he had Kurt's insane cooking abilities at the moment, when Darren walked in behind him, wrapping his strong arms around Kurt's torso and causing Kurt to drop the spoon he was holding onto the counter. Darren's torso was pressed against his back, and his breath was warm on Chris's neck. Chris hummed in delight and stepped back, moving his head back so that it fell on Darren's shoulder.

"So….need I ask how it went?" murmured Chris into Darren's ear.

"It went well. I love my parents. They were nothing but supportive. And I feel like…I feel like I had this huge weight on my shoulders and now, it's not gone, but, it's- it's lighter, you know?"

Chris grinned. "Yeah, baby, I know."

Darren pulled Chris in even closer and kissed his cheek. "So I'm gonna go change into my pj's and we can snuggle and drink up some of your delicious hot cocoa."

Chris looked down meekly at the steaming hot coca in the pot. "Um…I don't know about delicious…"

"Holy shit, Chris, it's burning! Turn off the burner!" laughed Darren as he jumped back.

"_Fuck_! I am! I am!" Chris flicked off the burner and crumpled to the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter that had hit him very suddenly. Maybe it was just everything that they had been through in the last week that caused Darren and Chris to roll on the floor, laughing so hard they were crying. The room had an elated feeling, as though it held the power of relieving stress.

Chris finally stood up, drying his eyes and pouring some of the burned hot chocolate into coffee mugs. "Mmmm…appetizing…" he muttered sarcastically, handing a cup to Darren.

The two boys filed into Darren's bedroom. Chris flopped down on the unmade bed and slid under the covers, trying desperately to avert his eyes when Darren changed into his pajamas, not because he though Darren would think it was strange if he watched him, but because he was terribly afraid he would get horribly turned on at the sight of his boyfriend practically naked. And he really didn't need to deal with _that _right now.

A few seconds later, Darren plopped down beside Chris handing him a clean pair of sweatpants.

"Come on, Chris. Be comfy and soft and cozy with me." pleaded Darren with puppy dog eyes.

Chris complied, kicking off his boots and shimmy-ing out of his tight jeans. Darren stared shamelessly the whole time. Chris pulled on the sweatpants quickly, feeling slightly ashamed of his body.

Darren grinned. "Don't hide from me, Colfer. You know I'm gonna _have_ to see you naked one of these days." Chris blushed and got these butterflies in his stomach. "And besides, I may be biased, you know, considering I'm your boyfriend and everything, but I think you're pretty freaking hot.

Chris felt his face grow hot and he averted his eyes, but he couldn't help the smile that spread from cheek to cheek. He unbuttoned the nice shirt he had been wearing so that he was only in a wife beater and the sweatpants before sliding back under the covers next to his boyfriend. He took a few sips of his hot cocoa, which was surprisingly good considering it had been burnt, before setting it down and allowing himself to be pulled in tight to the older man's chest.

Darren sung something lightly, set down his cup of hot chocolate, and squirmed down, hugging Chris's head to his chest.

"Mom and Dad down, the rest of the world to go." He remarked into Chris's light brown hair.

"Don't worry, Dar. I'll be here every step of the way to help you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, happy to be updating so soon. Thanks for blowing up my inbox with notifications! I feel so proud and am happy you enjoy RHI and We'll Be Okay too! I've put myself on a little deadline here so I can get to chapter 5 by Christmas because that's the Christmas chapter! I know my timeline is a little off because Chris just found out about Grant and its Christmas already soon but I really wanted a Christmas update at Christmas time. Woah, I just said Christmas a lot. Anyway, just go with it. Eventually, I'll get the timeline to match up again.

Chris awoke the next morning to the sound of Darren's voice. For a second, he thought Darren was speaking to him, but after listening for a few seconds he understood that Darren must be on the phone. His head was still nestled in Darren's lap and his eyes were still closed. Darren was sitting up in bed. Chris strained his ears to hear what Darren was saying.

_Technically, it's not like I'm eavesdropping. I'm too tired to open my eyes and get up anyway. And if it was a super important conversation Darren wouldn't be having it still sitting here in bed._

So Chris decided against moving and instead tried to focus on Darren's words.

"Listen, Chuck, I know it's weird and all, but I'm pretty sure this is who I've always been. I feel something with Chris that's way different than I ever felt with a girl before. It's impossible to explain, I just- I feel a deep connection to him that I've never felt with anyone else. With all other girls the whole dating thing seemed tired and forced and….I guess you could say, weak and boring. I would always feel too tired to go on dates. Now, with Chris, it's like 'dating' has a new meaning. We have an understanding of one other. Course, it could just be the fact that we've been best friends for a while, but I never feel like I'd ever be too tired to go on a date with him. It's new and exciting and not forced at all. And maybe this is stupid because I've only dated him for a few days, but I really think I'm in love with him."

There was a long pause. Chris held his breath. Sure, he and Darren had been saying "I love you" to each other basically since they had started going out. But _in love_, Chris was pretty sure that was different. _That's the sort of thing people say when they're…like, getting married. Then again, getting married to Darren._ Chris smiled. _Would be absolutely incredible._ And suddenly, Chris could see it already. Could see himself walking down the aisle towards incredible, amazing, supermegafoxyawesomehot _Darren Criss_. Chris almost sighed out loud, but remembered that he was supposed to be asleep and stopped himself.

Darren spoke up again. "Yeah, I know. I'm not just some floozy." Darren laughed and Chris wished he knew what Chuck had said. "Obviously," chuckled Darren again and Chris tried desperately to strain his ears so he could hear what the tiny humming coming out of the phone was saying. "He makes me happy." Darren said, and he reached down and stroked Chris's hair lightly with his free hand.

"Thanks, Chuck. Glad you understand. I love you man." More laughter. "And you seriously need to get your ass over here soon and meet my terrific boyfriend. It's been a while since I've seen you since you've been touring with the Whales. Goodbye, bro!"

Darren hung up the phone, released a breath he had obviously been holding in for quite some time and looked down at his boyfriend. "Alright, how much did you hear?" he laughed.

"Starting with 'this is who I've always been'" Chris taunted, Darren, doing his best imitation.

Darren hit Chris with a pillow and the two rolled off the bed laughing and hitting each other with pillows. They wrestled around until Darren straddled Chris and leaned in, pecking him on the lips.

"He was okay with it." Darren announced, looking into Chris's eyes.

"I could tell."

"I mean, he wasn't all- I'm gonna throw you a gay party! But he understood."

"I'm glad." Smiled Chris. "But unfortunately, it looks as if we're going to be late if we don't get a move on. So, I CALL FIRST SHOWER!" Chris jumped up and bolted to the bathroom door, with Darren not far behind.

Darren grabbed him from behind and pulled him in close, whispering "Not if we take one together" dirtily into the taller man's ear.

Chris shivered. "Oooh, very tempting." He replied. "But if we do take one together, then I'm afraid we'd never be able to leave and Ryan would get fairly pissed." Chris giggled a little.

"Fine." Mumbled Darren looking like a sad puppy. "But at least let me kiss you before you take your shower."

Chris complied, allowing Darren to give him a wet, sloppy kiss on the lips.

"Tonight." Hinted Chris, before stepping into the bathroom, leaving Darren whooping in the other room.

Later, as Darren and Chris headed out of Darren's apartment, Chris said, "Hey, just in case we don't get to talk today at all on set, just know that you're coming over tonight."

Darren chuckled at his boyfriend's demanding tone. "Of course. And don't worry- I was planning on telling the cast today."

Chris stopped and spun around, facing Darren. He placed his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Dar- are you- are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm ready if you are. I was thinking about it last night. I'm tired of hiding our relationship. I mean, I know it's only been one day but that one day of not talking to you was torture. And look what it led to, we practically got into a big fight. I don't want that to happen anymore. So, if you're willing, I was planning on telling the cast today."

Chris looked into Darren's eyes and pulled him in for a hug.

"Of course I'm ready. I've been ready ever since I met you."

So when the two showed up on set, Darren took Chris's hand as the two walked straight toward the rest of the cast.

Lea was the first to spot the two men. She looked over, saw their attached hands, and grinned from ear to ear. Suddenly, Dianna turned and saw them, too. She looked slightly confused and happy. One by one, the cast turned and spotted the couple, each looking a little confused.

"So, whaddo we have here, boys?" asked Mark curiously looking at Darren and Chris.

Amber giggled.

"Ugh, Darren….what the hell do you think you're doing creeping up on my man?" asked Ashley protectively.

Chris laughed. "He's not creeping on me, I promise, Ash." He reassured his best friend.

"Chris and I- we wanted to tell you- well, you see, Chris and I-" Darren stumbled, staring down at his hand, joined with Chris's.

Chris gave a reassuring squeeze.

Darren opened his mouth.

"Oh for god's sakes, just tell them you're together already!" squealed Lea, before truly realizing what she'd said and covering her mouth in shock as though she truly hadn't meant for that to come out.

A/N: Okay, guys. Plan on next update being tomorrow. After Christmas, the updates will probably slow a bit and definitely after New Years cuz school calls but I do hope you enjoyed that. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! 3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Howdy from a snowy Texas! I GOT STARKID SUNGLASSES (pink of course) FOR CHRISTMAS! So I am currently writing this wearing pink starkid sunglass and drinking a diet coke! Woah- thaths thso CrissColfer! Don't you just feel powerful thinking about me writing this fanfic while indulging in things associated with the main characters! EEP I DO! So….next chapter probably tomorrow. Enjoy what my cold snowy brain has concocted.

P.s. some of you asked for smut. I have never written sex…I do plan on writing at least some sex-related stuff in the story, so I guess I'll see how it plans out. I'm going to attempt some smutty stuff in this chapter, so if im super bad at it, just let me know and ill try my best to study some more M fics…And if youre not a fan of smut, then skip the ending ;)

"Lea!" Chris scolded, as the group erupted into pure madness.

"No freaking way!" squealed Jenna.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Dianna was jumping up and down.

Amber yelled, "HOMEBOY! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME IMMEDIATELY?"

Mark whooped and hollered. "Get some! I knew Chris Criss would happen eventually, didn't I say it, Ashley?"

Ashley was in a fit of hysterics, practically passed out.

Cory looked, too, as if he was gonna pass out. "B-b-but, Mia! She's…dude, isn't she like…preggo?"

Darren laughed. "That was sooooo Rumor Has It!"

Cory looked confused.

Darren sighed. "Dude, no that was….a mistake. She refused to drink alcohol on some stupid cruise she used my money to pay for so everybody freaked out."

"Woah, your girlfriend used your money to go on a cruise? I'm sorry, but that's not right, Darren." muttered Damian, unsure of quite was going on.

"Wait, I'm confused. You knocked up your girlfriend so you ditched her for _Chris_?" asked Naya.

"I'm sorry. So..are you like, you know, bisexual?" asked Heather curiously.

"NO! No! Everybody STOP! Mia was never pregnant. It was all rumors! I broke up with her because I didn't love her, I didn't feel the same way for her that I…that I felt for Chris, here. And, no Heather, I'm gay."

There was a collective 'awwww' from the group as Darren pulled Chris in close and smooched him on the lips right there for the whole cast to see. There were more 'awws' and 'I'm happy for you guys' and even a few 'I knew it! No one has that good on-screen chemistry!'s from the cast.

Even Ashley managed to recover enough to stand up and hug Chris, but she did give Darren the whole 'If you hurt him" speech.

Everybody laughed and hugged and there were a lot of congratulations. Just then, Ryan walked up. "So either two of the cast members hooked up or you guys are incredibly drunk." Said Ryan, totally deadpan.

A few of the cast members giggled. Lea covered her mouth and shook her head, implying she would not blurt it out again.

"I'm serious. We have a schedule to maintain. I need to know." Ryan said again.

"It's…it's me and Chris, sir." said Darren, holding up Chris's and his clasped hands, grinning dapperly.

Ryan Murphy burst out laughing. "No really. What's going on?"

Chris looked surprised. "Darren's not lying. We really are…together now." Chris shared a nice smile with Darren.

"What?" Ryan looked a little surprised. "Really? I guess I'm just not that surprised. I figured ya guys had been fucking each other for months now."

Chris had a horrified expression, and his face turned bright red.

Darren just burst out laughing. "Haha Ryan, I wish!"

Chris looked down, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. His face was redder than it had ever been before, and he'd been in some pretty embarrassing moments.

"Woah, Chris! I knew you were never as 'clean' as you had let on! I repeat- GET SOME!" hollered Puck, as the cast erupted into laughter.

Ryan allowed Chris and Darren to quickly explain that they had both had had feelings separately for each other for a while, but had only really acted on them when Darren had broken up with his girlfriend a couple nights ago.

Ryan nodded patiently throughout the short story, then snapped at the cast to hurry and change for their scenes. "Grant arrives today. We're filming Sebastian scenes today! Oh, and Chris and Darren- you'll be happy to hear y'all have your sex scene today!"

Chris's face turned red again, but Darren pulled him away before any of the cast could make any more snide comments.

The two went their separate ways to prepare for the day, both feeling as though more of the weight that had previously been on their shoulders had been taken off.

They got a few strange looks from some of the staff and a few of the cast members that had not heard the news yet when they kissed or walked around holding hands, but they held their heads high and, in general, everyone appeared to be approving. Of course, this was the set of Glee, the show with what- at least 5 gay characters? People were bound to be accepting here. The real problem was the world, and both men knew it.

As the day came to a close, Chris and Darren filed into their separate cars to drive to Chris's place.

"Merry Christmas!" called Jenna.

"Happy Holidays everyone!" shouted Cory.

"Back at ya!" hollered Darren.

As the two drove away, both of their minds drifted to the same topic- what were they going to get the other for Christmas? Both had failed to realize just how quickly Christmas was approaching. And now that it was nearly here, they both had yet to figure out the perfect gift for their boyfriend.

Chris pulled up to his house right as Darren did. He let Darren in, throwing Darren the key as they stepped into the living room.

"What's this for?" asked Darren, staring down at the key in his hand.

"Think of it as an early Christmas present. I figured you'll be over here a lot now anyway. So…keep it. Feel free to use it whenever you want."

Chris tried to blow it off as not such a big deal, but Darren jumped onto Chris, dragging him down into a crazy bear hug.

"I love you, Christopher." He allowed his lips to find Chris's, and he was surprised by how natural it felt to kiss Chris. Just like he'd been doing it for thousands of years.

_I love when Darren kisses me. I never want him to leave._ As Darren pushed his tongue against Chris's bottom lip, begging for entrance, Chris's mind gave up. However, not before he figured out the perfect surprise for Darren for Christmas.

_I know it's soon, but he's freaking in love with me, _thought Chris as he pulled off Darren's t-shirt in a frenzy of hormones, _I'm going to ask him to move in with me._

That was Chris's last intelligible thought, for at that moment Darren made a sound Chris had never heard in his life from anyone before- and it was by far the sexiest sound Chris had ever heard. The sound was a crazy mix of a growl and a moan. It absolutely drove Chris mad, and he helped Darren unbutton his shirt. He could already feel a bulge growing in his tight pants at just the sound of Darren's heavy breathing and the look of his toned chest. Before he knew it , Darren had ripped off his shirt and was dragging him into the guest room, being that it was the closest room.

"God, you're flawless," Darren gasped, pulling on the button to Chris's jeans as he pushed him up against the bedroom wall.

Chris couldn't even find his voice. He moaned as Darren finally got the button undone, pulling down the jeans and somewhat freeing Chris's now bulging erection, while continuing to lather his neck with sloppy wet kisses.

He gasped. He had never felt, so…exposed. But when he looked down to see Darren, pupils blown out with lust and with his own fairly sized bulge clearly showing, he felt as though he was safe.

"Darren," he whined as Darren experimentally nibbled his ear lobe, trying desperately to keep a clear enough head to undo Darren's button.

Just as he got the button, Darren moved his tongue around the inside of the rim of Chris's ear. Chris literally groaned, and tried his best to take control by stepping forward and attacking Darren's neck with his tongue and lips. He felt light-headed and his cock was throbbing. Darren gasped and broke contact for a quick second to drop to his knees, slowly, carefully, pulling on the waistband of Chris's boxers.

"No," gasped Chris.

Darren looked up, confused, with those puppy-dog eyes kicking into full gear.

"We have to be…equal." And with that, Chris pulled Darren up and helped his boyfriend slip out of his jeans, which luckily weren't too tight.

Before Darren could protest, he slipped his fingers inside the waistband of Darren's underwear, slowly pulling them down. Darren moaned as his erection was finally free. He watched as Chris pulled down his own boxers-finally. And then the two men stopped, allowing each other to stare for a moment, both marveling at the full beauty of the other, mesmerized.

"You are so…" Chris started.

"GORGEOUS!" finished Darren. "I mean I'm seriously the luckiest man on the planet right now."

After a few more moments of pure staring, both men redirected their attention to the place that needed it the most. Chris literally felt all his blood rush south, and if he was light-headed before, now he was practically passed out. They both lunged for each other, grabbing messily. Chris felt Darren's fingers digging into his back as he pushed Chris onto the bed. He straddled Chris and ran his hands down his boyfriend's beautiful porcelain body, leaving little kisses as he went along, before stopping over Chris's now-very-erect cock. Chris's whole body shivered as Darren slowly licked the head, and before he even knew what was happening he felt full and surrounded by a wet warmth. He felt sweat gathering on his head as he looked down to see Darren had taken his entire cock in his mouth in one go.

"Fuck, Dar!" Chris screamed.

He grabbed a handful of Darren's curly black hair and tugged. Darren moaned around his cock and Chris felt as though he was going to faint. He couldn't even think clearly. As Darren bobbed up and down, he managed to creak out the word "Faster." He wasn't sure if Darren heard him or not, but what he was sure of was that Darren's tongue felt incredible dragging over his sensitive cock. Before he knew it, he felt his stomach coil and he was screaming Darren's name with an intensity he never knew his voice could reach. His muscles clenched and unclenched and he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Darren swallowing it all down.

Chris let go of Darren's hair and fell back onto his pillow with a deep, guttural groan. His voice was raspier and deeper than he had ever heard it.

Darren chuckled a little and lay down on top of Chris.

"You're pretty damn amazing, you know…." Darren muttered.

"How so?" croaked Chris.

"Well, for one I came just hearing the sounds you made." Darren whispered.

Chris moved his head slightly to see ruined sheets. Darren wasn't lying. He felt a strange surge of pride that he could do that to Darren.

He looked down at Darren to see Darren had already fallen asleep on top of him. He knew that he should clean up the room and eat something and take off his contacts and brush his teeth, but laying here with Darren curled up on top of him, he felt as though he never wanted to move again.

So, he figured, _What the hell?_ And closed his eyes.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. Internet down with the snow. Love you guys thanks for your reviews. I'll either be updating again today or tomorrow. Happy Holidays. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN EXTRAORDINARY MERRY CHRISTMAS! This one goes out to my lovely Tammy, lessthanthreepuppy, little manatee. ENJOY MY CRISSCOLFER CHRISTMAS CONCOCTIONS EVERYONE!

Several days passed, with Darren spending the majority of his time at Chris's house. They shared meals, stuff, clothes, and most importantly- a bed. The whole cast had a five day break from filming for Christmas, and for them, five days without being covered in makeup and forced to memorize songs and lines and dance steps was like heaven, and practically unheard of. Chris was nervous about his "Christmas present" to Darren, but was confident Darren would respond with yes considering he spent the majority of his time at Chris's house now anyway.

Chris woke up Christmas Eve to hear the shower was already running. _Darren…_ he thought as he buried himself once more under the warm blankets and closing his eyes. Just as he was drifting back to sleep, he heard a familiar voice rising up above the shower.

"But baby it's cold outside…But baby it's cold outside….Been hoping that you'd drop in…"

Chris giggled. Darren was only singing _his own _part.

He jumped out of bed and slipped into the bathroom, happy that Darren had left the door open.

"So very nice…" Chris sang, surprised his voice could sound so normal after he'd just woken up.

Darren paused for a moment to peak out of the shower curtain. His hair was white with shampoo and his face was broken into a huge smile. He closed the curtain and sang "I'll hold your hands they're just like ice."

Chris smiled and picked up at "My mother will start to worry…"

"Beautiful what's your hurry.."

"My father will be there at the door…"

"…Listen to the fireplace roar…"

The two continued until they hit the last note. Chris, by this time was fully awake and grinning like crazy. _It's so nice to have a duet partner living here with me…Well, I mean, hoping he agrees to live here._

Darren stuck his head out of the shower, fully rinsed now. He reached a wet arm behind Chris's neck, making Chris squirm as the wet water dripped down his bare back. "CHRIS CAN YOU BELIEVE ITS CHRISTMAS EVE?" he yelled ecstatically as he leaned in and kissed Chris. His warm, wet curls brushed against Chris's forehead, and Chris smiled into the kiss.

"No…no I can't…" he laughed. "But more importantly- I can't believe I'm not spending it alone. I'm happy to have you here with me. Last year I spent Christmas Eve driving home to see my family…However, with work starting up again tomorrow I really don't have time for that this year."

Darren noticed how Chris seemed to get sad talking about his family, and he knew Chris must miss his sister. The advantage of having been best friends with Chris way before they ever started dating was that he knew Chris extremely well.

Chris shook himself to clear his thoughts and looked back into Darren's eyes. "The point is that last year I was single. I had no one to even call and say Merry Christmas and I love you to. And now- well now, there's you."

Chris leaned in and kissed Darren again, running his hands freely through Darren's wet curls that he loved so much.

"Mmm…" mumbled Darren.

Chris pulled away. "I'm gonna go make us some coffee, kay babe?"

"Yeah sure sounds great." Darren pulled the shower curtain closed, trying his best to remain calm. He started singing 'Winter Wonderland,' struggling to keep his voice steady and act as though this was a normal day and he was not about to do something crazy tomorrow morning. In reality, he was nervous about his Christmas gift for Chris. He was sure Chris was going to love it. The problem was, he wasn't sure if the world was.

As the afternoon came to a close, Chris headed to the shower. He and Darren were going out for dinner. He wanted this Christmas Eve to be special, and he had gone through a lot to make it that way, including reservations at the restaurant he had taken Darren when they had first met more than a year ago. They had talked and laughed for hours, and he remembered Darren saying that the restaurant was his new favorite. Chris smiled at the fond memory. Who would have thought that in a year and two months, he would be back at the same restaurant with the same guy in a totally different situation?

Just as he was stepping out of the shower he heard Darren talking. It sounded like, once more, he was on the phone. The thing about Darren is that he'd been on the phone a lot lately. Chris had never noticed Darren's phone habit before they were dating (besides calls from Mia), but now it seemed as though Darren was always making phone calls, and a lot of them were secretive, which caused Chris to worry slightly. He knew Daren would never lie to him but still-

Darren's voice echoed through the house. "Oh, he's out of the shower, gotta go! Thanks so much for the help though. Yes, it has to be tomorrow. It's my Christmas present to Chris. Bye."

_Oooh so all this has to do with my Christmas present…_Chris thought slyly. He wondered what it was that would require this much secretive calling. _One more day. _He smiled as he stepped out of the foggy bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to his room, pulled open the door, and walked to the dresser, bending down to pull something out of the bottom drawer. Suddenly, he felt hands on his hips.

"So…where are we going for dinner?" Darren asked for about the hundredth time that day.

"I already said- I'm not telling."

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top, Chris sweetie, Chris baby, Chris darling?"

Chris grinned but still refused to answer. "Stop or we're not gonna make it. Go get changed already."

Darren pouted but left to the kitchen where he had an outfit he had stopped by to get earlier from his apartment.

The two changed, Chris stopping to look in the mirror before going out to see his boyfriend.

Upon seeing Darren, he stopped and stared, mouth wide open. He had seen the outfit on the hanger in the kitchen, but had never imagined the black pants and red dress shirt would look that _incredible_ on. Darren's curls were free and the outfit was completed with a skinny black tie that Chris would have loved to rip off right there if it weren't for that damn reservation. He adjusted his own tie, and looked into Darren's eyes.

"You look amazing." gasped Darren.

"So do you." Said Chris.

"Shall we go then?" asked the older man, sticking out his arm for Chris to grab.

"We shall."

"Where are we going again?" asked Darren, ruining the moment.

Chris sighed. "Shut up!"

They pulled up to the restaurant, Chris leading a blindfolded Darren inside.

He told the lady at the front they had reservations, and the two were lead to a back table.

Chris leaned over the table, kissed Darren lightly, and pulled off the blindfold.

Darren looked around himself for a moment, then looked back at Chris, his eyes watery and a huge smile lighting up his face. "This is- this is- the restaurant we went when I first met you!" he proclaimed.

Chris smiled. "Merry Christmas, Darren."

The two enjoyed a candle-light dinner, sharing smiles and wine and kisses.

As the night came to a close, Darren and Chris returned to Chris's house. They spent the night curled up by the fire in a pile of blankets, cracking open fine bottles of wine courtesy of Chris and feeding each other chocolate covered fruit courtesy of Darren. Chris couldn't have imagined a better Christmas Eve.

When he awoke late the next morning, his first thought was "Wow it's Christmas." He looked over to his left where Darren had been last night only to discover that Darren was no longer there. He felt the blankets. Cold. Darren had been gone for a while. He stood up and checked the counter for Darren's keys, finding a note. _Merry Christmas, Christopher. I love you! I had to go take care of something. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Love, Darren._

Chris sighed. Christmas morning. All alone. Yeah, he had done this before. He lazily made himself a cup of coffee and walked over to the television, flipping lazily through the channels before landing on _Good Morning America. _

"And your Pop News report for this Christmas morning," began the reporter. She babbled on about a new kind of music player and a popular YouTube video, before saying, "And breaking news- Glee star Darren Criss called a press meeting for this morning to announce that he's gay." Chris choked on his coffee, spitting it out all over the pile of blankets. "Darren is apparently dating fellow Glee star Chris Colfer, who also plays his on-screen boyfriend." Chris wasn't sure if he was imagining this or if this was really happening. A clip began to play of Darren sitting on a stage in front of a room full of people with Ryan by his side. There were many hands raised in question. One shouted "What do you want to say to your fans?"

Darren looked at Ryan for a nod of approval, then at the camera. "Well, I hope that you all will learn to accept me for who I am. That's always what I've believed in, and that's what Glee really stresses. And p.s. I love you guys and know that many of you have been pushing for me to get up the nerve and ask Chris out for a long time. This is not only my Christmas present to Chris, but to you, Chris squared shippers." Darren laughed and so did a couple of the reporters. Most just looked confused.

"What do you want to say to Chris?" asked another reporter.

"Well, first off," Darren said confidently, looking straight into the camera. "Assuming you're at home watching this right now, I want to say Merry Christmas! Second of all, I love you."

Chris, by this time, was basically sobbing while dribbling hot chocolate down his chin. He could hear his cell phone ringing in the other room but ignored it, watching as the reporter wrapped up the Pop News segment and the show moved on. And he was still there, staring mindlessly at the television with tears running down his face.

His phone kept ringing in the opposite room. He walked over and looked at it. 4 missed calls. One from his mother, one from Mark (ha!), one from Lea, and one from Darren.

Mark's and Lea's messages were all gushing about Darren's interview. Mark literally yelled at him, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU'RE SLEEPING THROUGH DARREN'S HEARTFELT CONFESSION I WILL NEVER FUCKING FORGIVE YOU, COLFER! Oh, and Merry Christmas."

His mother's call was to wish him a Merry Christmas. She said she'd seen Darren's interview and strongly approved of him (She'd only met him once before, but Chris had called her a few days ago to let her know he has dating him.) She let Hannah say hi, and Chris winced because he could tell his sister was tired. He wrote himself a post-it note reminding him to call her later.

The last call from Darren just said, "Hey….I hope you got to see at least part of the interview. If not, I'm sure you've heard by now. Merry Christmas, Chris. I can't imagine my life without you and I've only been with you for two weeks." Darren laughed, and then the message was over. Chris picked up the phone to call Darren back, but just then he heard the front door open.

He dropped the phone and ran out of his room in his pajama pants and t-shirt to literally attack his boyfriend. Darren was cold from having just been outside, but Chris just stayed latched on, his legs wrapped around Darren's back, his arms around Darren's neck, and his head buried in Darren's chest.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he shouted as Darren chuckled, stumbling forward a bit as to not drop Chris.

"I love you more…" mumbled Darren into Chris's hair, making it over to the couch where he sat down, keeping Chris on his lap.

"No you don't, trust me you don't!" Chris insisted.

"Please, I just gave you the best Christmas present in the world. "Plus, I have these." Darren pulled a bouquet of fresh flowers out from underneath his coat, admiring the way his boyfriend was eyeing the flowers and grinning broadly.

"Wait- you haven't received my gift yet." Said Chris, suddenly nervous.

"Received? Please tell me you got me sex for Christmas!" he begged his boyfriend.

Chris laughed. "Well, I mean…You can have that, too..." Darren perked up. "Especially if you agree to my real gift."

"But I thought the dinner was- I mean, you paid-" Darren seemed confused.

Chris cut him off. "Darren, I want to know, if you will- if you'll move in with me?"

Darren's eyes got wide. The room was silent for a little bit. Chris felt the need to explain. "I mean, you're here all the time now anyway and I love you and I'll give you your own room of course-"

"Yes!" shouted Darren, kissing Chris over and over again. "Yes! Yes! Yes! And keep the extra room- I'd be much happier sharing yours- if you don't mind."

"Hell no!" Chris laughed, relieved.

_Best. Christmas. Ever._

A/N: Well, wasn't that just adorable? PLEASE REVIEW AS A CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO ME ! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I'm sick. Maybe it was the whole going outside in the snow in my swimsuit thing…just a hunch, ya know. So this is kinda crappy. Oh- and I plan on continuing to post this story here because it's so much easier. However, if more than a week and a half goes by without me updating, assume my accounts been revoked. I do post this religiously on …

LoversDreamersAndMe- Hell yes that was an Elf reference!

Kurtcoblaine290- Merry Crissmas- enjoy your present!

Chris lugged a huge chest up the stairs to his bedroom. "Dar- if you don't mind me asking…What the fuck is in this thing? It weighs a ton!"

"Oh be careful with that! That's my mini Harry Potter museum!" Darren yelled from where he buried under a mountain of t-shirts and jeans at the foot of the stairs.

"Your what?" Chris asked, spinning around on the staircase.

"All my Harry Potter books in hardcover copies, my signed JK Rowling napkin, every magazine ever made with an article about Harry Potter, Dumbledore's wand, a Quidditch World Cup ticket, not to mention several bags of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans-"

"Okay I get it, I get it. You're obsessed!" said Chris, smiling as he continued pulling the trunk up the stairs.

Darren laughed and pulled out a Hercules t-shirt, sniffing it and then throwing it into a separate pile.

The two had spent all day making trips to Darren's apartment, brining stuff over to Chris's. Luckily, the paparazzi situation hadn't proved to be so bad yet, but #DarrensGay was trending on twitter and Chris knew it was only a matter of time before the press really got involved. Darren had only received a couple of calls from magazines and talk shows so far, but Chris assured him there would be many more calls to come soon, and blamed the delay on the fact it was Christmas.

Darren talked to the landlord and officially gave up his apartment, and Chris bought a ham and a new bottle of wine to celebrate. However, with both of them totally consumed in the unpacking of Darren's loads of crap, the ham still sat neglected on the counter.

After finally succeeding in placing the trunk in the corner of the extra room, which they had decided would be a media room, Chris heard a knock on the door. Darren was frowning at a pair of broken pink sunglasses that had been buried in the couch he had brought over, but moved to the door automatically.

"No." Chris said. Darren looked up. "It could be reporters." Chris ran down the staircase and looked out the peephole in the door. Sure enough a jumble of paparazzi stood right outside the door. Chris stepped back. "Whatever you do, don't open it. Looks like the National Enquirer, and everyone knows how the fuck up celebrity lives."

Darren looked at Chris, who was obviously stressed. Chris looked at Darren, who looked like a lost puppy. "Hey," mumbled Chris, walking towards Darren. "We've got this under control."

The door banged and someone shouted. "We know you're in there!"

Darren looked terrified. Chris tried his best to act strong and protect his boyfriend, but then again he wasn't very used to the situation himself. He pulled Darren in close, wrapping his arms around the shorter man.

"Please, Mr. Colfer, if you wouldn't mind letting us in for a moment to speak to you and Mr. Criss?" yelled someone else.

"Chris- it's obvious Darren is now going to live with you by the truck full of his stuff out here!" yelled a smoky voice obnoxiously. "We just need to ask you some questions!"

Chris and Darren shared a scared look, both obviously thinking the same thing- _Darren's stuff was still out there!_

"Chris what the hell are we supposed to do? We can't just leave them out there alone with all my crap…I mean, what about Mulan?"

Chris looked at Darren. "I'm sorry, _Mulan_?"

"Duh! My Disney Mulan doll! I've had her since I was 6…"

"I honestly cannot believe people ever thought you were straight." Chris giggled as Darren tackled him onto the pile of 'clean' shirts.

Just as Darren was leaning in to kiss Chris's neck, there was another bang on the door.

"Oh. Right. Paparazzi. Problem." Mumbled Chris, pushing Darren off of him. "I have to rescue your stuff." He said as he reached out a hand for the doorknob.

"No! Chris! Don't do it! You're sacrificing yourself!" Darren stated dramatically as he flopped down onto the pile of clothes again, one hand draped theatrically over his forehead as though he was fainting.

"Ahhh…but I have to rescue the princess!" said Chris.

"Okay, Chris. I'm gonna have to stop you there. Although Disney may consider Mulan part of the princess franchise, she is never really granted the title of princess!"

"Oh, shut up and hide behind a couch or something unless you want them to see you in all that mess." Chris rolled his eyes.

Darren obeyed and hid behind the kitchen counter, peaking out as Chris pulled open the door, shielding himself, almost, as the cameras started flashing.

Chris just kept walking, ignoring all of the questioning, until he got to Darren's car.

_Shit. Looks like I'm gonna have to make two trips with all of Darren's stuff that he's shoved into this tiny car. _Chris grabbed two of the boxes, making sure one had the beloved Mulan doll, before starting his way back through the crowd of reporters. Normally, Chris didn't mind speaking to reporters, but he really didn't feel like answering some of the mean things they were throwing at him.

"What do Darren's parents think of his sudden change in sexuality? Do they even know yet?"

_Keep walking Chris._

"Chris, what do you have to say in response to rumors that you "convinced Darren to break up with his rumored past girlfriend, Mia Swier?"

_Look down Chris. Keep your mouth shut. This is just like high school. If you don't want to get a tampon taped to your back, just keep your mouth shut._

"Chris, would you take credit for 'turning' Darren?"

Just as Chris was opening his mouth to respond with a snide comment, he heard someone else take the words straight out of his mouth.

"Mr. Reporter, would you take credit for harassing Chris and me?" Darren's voice was rude and cold and harsh and Chris looked up at Darren, straight into his eyes. He didn't have to breathe a word for Darren to know he was saying 'thank you.'

The reporter was quiet for a few seconds. Darren took this as his chance to say more.

"And for the record, Mr. I-have-nothing-else-to-do-on-Christmas-but-spy-on-a-happy-new-couple, there was no 'turning' to be done. I believe I've always been gay, and falling in love with Chris was just the icing on the cake that gave me the courage to speak up for who I really am."

The reporters were silent. One broke the silence by muttering something about Mia.

"Mia? Yeah, she can suck my ass!" yelled Darren, pulling Chris inside.

Darren slammed the door behind them, locked it and leaned up against it, sighing.

"Dar?"

"What?" asked Darren, not opening his eyes or moving towards Chris, sounding very tired.

"You do realize you'll probably end up on tomorrow's edition of the National Enquirer with the headline "Darren Goes Gay, Then Crazy: What has Chris done?"

Darren just sighed exasperatingly again.

"But I do want to thank you."

Darren opened his eyes and peeked out at Chris. "For ruining your career?"

Chris laughed. "My career will survive. Trust me. I've been through bad stuff before. Remember when I was 'hit by that fruit truck?'"

Darren laughed.

"I just wanted to thank you for being my knight in shining armor out there." Chris smiled at Darren.

"I had to rescue my handsome prince from the Evil Queen's men!" Shouted Darren suddenly, leaping forward to capture Chris's lips in a sweet yet salty kiss.

The kiss quickly became more passionate as Chris cupped Darren's cheek in one hand and Darren slipped his tongue in to duel with Chris's for dominance.

Chris pulled back quickly. "Quick- make sure all the curtains are closed and that the door's locked!" Chris and Darren rushed around the front room, closing any open curtains.

"But what about the rest of my stuff?" he whined as he pushed the couch up against the door.

"Really, Darren?" asked Chris, pointing to the bulge in Darren's sweatpants.

"Yeah, okay I see your point!" he agreed as he grabbed Chris from behind the neck, pulling him in close and picking up right where they had left off, tongues back to their dance. Chris exhaled through his nose, loving the feel of Darren's warm, wet mouth on his, the slight stubble on his chin brushing against Chris's. He pushed Chris onto the staircase, pulling off the younger man's shirt as he did so. He moaned deep in his throat upon seeing Chris's toned, pale chest gleaming with a thin layer of sweat.

He leaned in, giving Chris the satisfaction of pulling off his shirt, then attacking his lips again hungrily. Darren pulled back, sweeping his tongue down Chris's neck quickly, and causing the taller man to scream in pure frustration. With that very noise, Darren tore at Chris's jeans, hearing the button hit the floor as he literally tore of Chris's pants. The ripping noise itself, not to mention mixed with Darren's hungry growls, caused Chris to buck up against Darren's hips instinctively. Darren's sweatpants somehow ended up pooled around their feet, but Chris didn't question it upon seeing Darren didn't have on any underwear.

"You promised sex, I wanted to be prepared." Said Darren, his voice deeper than Chris had ever heard it before. He nipped at Chris's neck and Chris fell back onto the staircase. Suddenly warm hands were slipped into his boxers and a fist was wrapped around his cock. Chris moaned at the touch, shouting so loud there was positively no doubt the reporters outside had heard him. However, with the way Darren's wrist was twisting and squeezing, he really didn't give a shit. Darren's thumb slid over the head of his now very erect cock, smearing the pre-cum over the underside of it.

Chris's next groan was so low and guttural, Darren knew he was already close, and he really didn't want the fun to be over. He pulled down Chris's boxers in one go, then growled, "condoms and lube?"

Chris looked into Darren's blown out pupils. _This is really happening. I'm going to have sex with Darren Criss._

"Top drawer of the nearest bathroom." He gasped, writhing in how cold and empty he felt now that Darren had bounded away towards the bathroom. He returned soon, holding a brand new box of condoms and a never-before opened bottle of lube.

Chris looked embarrassed, however, he couldn't ignore the way that Darren's cock bobbing against his stomach was the hottest thing he had ever seen. It caused pains to shoot through his cock and he whined.

But Darren didn't move. Suddenly, the realness of the situation hit them. Who was going to top and who was going to bottom?

Darren spoke up. "As my Christmas present to you, I will fuck you." His voice was deep and rusty, but the statement itself sounded odd.

"Darren- I can-"

"No!" Darren interrupted Chris, pulling him close, and whispering naughtily in his ear, "I want to come inside of you. I want to see you ride me."

_Well, I'm not about to argue with that._ Thought Chris as he watched his boyfriend slick his fingers with lube.

"Are you ready?" murmured Darren in his ear.

Chris groaned, which was enough of a response for Darren to slide his middle finger right up Chris's ass.

Chris screamed. He had never thought it would hurt this damn bad, yet feel this damn good. After the initial shock, Darren slid is finger out slowly. Chris gasped at the emptiness, but then another finger joined the first and Darren met Chris's lips hungrily again, turning him around and pulling the younger boy onto his lips, while keeping his fingers buried inside of him.

Darren pushed a third finger in, and began thrusting his fingers back and forth, in and out.

"FUCK!" Chris swore.

Darren kept moving the fingers while he swirled his tongue around Chris's nipple, sucking on it experimentally.

Chris screamed, panting.

"NO! REALLY DARREN! FUCK! AS IN ME, NOW!"

Darren laughed a deep throaty laugh, before sliding out all of his fingers. Chris bucked his hips forward again, rubbing his cock against Darren's. Darren moaned and practically poured the lube in buckets onto his fingers. Watching Darren stroke his cock nearly caused Chris to come, but he closed his eyes and tried his best to cool off at least a little.

"Are you okay?" asked Darren. Chris nodded, opening his eyes to see Darren rolling on a condom. "Get ready!"

Chris felt his ass cheeks being separated, and he whimpered. He felt Darren's head brush up against his puckered hole and tears burned his eyes it felt so good. Then Darren grabbed his hips and eased his way inside. Chris screamed.

And then Darren was moving. Sliding in and out just as he had with his fingers, but Chris felt a thousand times fuller.

"Damn, you're tight…" groaned Darren, meeting Chris's lips with his own in a sloppy yet passionate kiss.

"Don't stop moving!" commanded Chris and Darren slid out and slammed back in. The sound of the two bodies smacking against each other filled the room, and it only turned Chris on more. Just then, Darren slid in again, this time causing Chris to scream and dig his fingernails into Darren's curly hair, pulling on a lock. Darren had obviously hit his prostrate, and he felt as though he may lose consciousness any moment.

"Fuck, Chris, I think I may-"

Darren slammed back into Chris's prostrate. Chris felt a familiar thick coil of heat spiral in his stomach, and then thick strands of cum were shooting all over his and Darren's chests. His heart was beating faster than he had ever felt and his cock was throbbing. He threw back his head and closed his eyes, trying his best to steady himself.

Just then, he felt a strange warmth inside of and he heard Darren's screams. Darren gripped Chris's hips tightly as he came, then leaned in and kissed Chris on the nose. After all they'd just been through, the gesture was surprisingly simple and sweet.

Darren fell back against the stairs and slowly pulled out of a whimpering Chris.

Chris curled up next to Darren on the staircase and closed his eyes, trying to regain his strength.

They were quiet for a moment, Darren slowly kissing alongside Chris's neck, Chris shaking. "I love you so much. Merry kinky Christmas." Darren murmured into Chris's ear.

Chris giggled. "We had quite an eventful day, don't you think?"

"Yes," said Darren, his voice worn. "I hate to bother you but would you put on some clothes and assist me in bringing in the rest of my shit?"

Chris sighed. "Darren, if they couldn't already tell what we were doing from the screams, there will be no doubt when they see me limping."

Darren laughed and pulled Chris to the couch laying the younger man on top of him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I thought that was fun and also harder than it seems!


	7. Note

Okay so the link was deleted! Let's see if this works.

I post this story religiously on it could happen . net

Just delete the spaces.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Happy New Year! I love you guys! As for the link problems, try typing 'someone like you aninahninah' into Google and it should pop right up. Thanks for all the reviews. You make my heart smile! This has some angst to break the fluff and sweet-tooth ive been giving you…

All morning long, a phone had been ringing. Darren's phone. And since the crack of dawn Darren had been up arguing, pacing back and forth the room, scheduling interviews and making statements for his manager and publicist to tell the mildly sane reporters that hadn't acquired his cell phone. Chris had been up with Darren at first when the calls had started at four that morning, but had been pleaded by Darren to go back to bed when he fell asleep at the kitchen counter making his boyfriend another cup of coffee.

Now Chris stretched his toes under the blankets, missing the warmth of Darren next to him. He looked up to see that Darren was still pacing, running his hands through his hair frustrated.

"Listen, I'm not going to respond to those claims. That's stupid. Well, they were outside our door! Are you fucking kidding me? The Mia comment I made yesterday…Um….well, it was….well, yeah we did for a while but she was holding me back. I DON'T LOVE HER LIKE I LOVE CHRIS!" Chris stood up and pulled Darren down into the bed with him, so that Darren's back was against the headrest and Chris's head was resting on his boyfriend's lap.

"Okay, now this is getting ridiculous!" Darren continued. "There is no way I'm telling you the details of mine and Chris's sex life-" Chris leaned up and kissed Darren passionately, pulling the phone out of Darren's hand as Darren hummed/sighed into Chris's lips.

Chris hung up the phone. Darren burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Chris.

"You just gave them the answer to their question on our sex life!"

Chris giggled and blushed. "I'm sorry, Darren, but come on! They were driving me crazy and I wasn't even talking to them!"

Darren sighed. "This is so hard. No one ever told me it was gonna be this damn hard!" Darren tugged his hand through his hair yet again and smacked his other hand down on the nightstand hard. Chris put one arm around Darren, but Darren squirmed away, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands. Chris saw his shoulders shake. He felt awful, Darren had done this for _him._

_Darren's going through this for me._

"Darren- I know it's hard, but you have to learn to deal with it. I did and-"

Darren looked at Chris. "It was different for you! You never said you were straight! You play the gayest character on television! You act gay! Everyone assumed you were gay! You didn't go through all the trouble of making it known you were straight, only to have to take back your words! This is totally different for me than it was for you, why can't you see that? Stop assuming that this is the same thing! Did you have a thousand reporters asking you about why you broke up with your _girl_friend? Did you have reporters asking if your boyfriend _changed _you? I didn't think so!"

"Fine. Deal with this alone!" said Chris huffily, throwing back the blankets and grabbing his glasses and cell phone from the nightstand. He didn't care he was just in his pajamas, he wasn't about to sit here and argue with Darren. There was simply no way he could convince him that he had gone through something similar. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door.

"Like you were helping anyway! You were just lying there on the bed and hanging up my phone in the middle of important interviews!" Darren yelled as Chris ran down the stairs, tears already streaming down his face. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He thought as he grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment. Luckily, the reporters from yesterday were finally gone. _I never cry! Stupid Darren! He thinks I was doing nothing to help him? Excuse me? Who woke up super early this morning to listen to him ramble stupid responses to reporters? He could ignore them, you know? But, no! That dumbass attention whore really wants to speak to them! Just so he can have another thing to complain about! I ha-_

But he couldn't say it. He drove down his street, heading to who-knows-where. He just needed to get away. But he couldn't even think it. He could never hate Darren. No matter how bad the fight, he never thought he could hate Darren. It hurt him, yes, what Darren said. But he knew that Darren loved him, still. And no one could ever replace Darren in his heart.

Tears streamed down his face as he pulled up to the old coffee shop he had discovered a few years back when he had moved to L.A. There were drawings of celebrities on the wall, all done by customers. There were poems thumb-tacked to the wall, as well as quotes and pictures. Chris walked in. He hadn't been here in a while, but he remembered the place well. The man at the counter smiled at him.

He ordered a simple cup of coffee, decided not to take fancy whipped-cream, chocolaty Starbucks drinks for granted. The drink was delicious none-the-less. He sat by a window, drinking the warm coffee and peering out the window, trying not to cry again as he thought what Darren must be doing now. _Darren. _Chris knew they wouldn't break-up. He knew that they were stronger than that, so he wasn't worried for the state of their relationship. He knew it was normal, healthy even, to have fights. But that didn't take away the sting of Darren's words. He saw a few people in the shop staring at him, and he wondered for a second if he would be signing some autographs. One young woman looked as though she would ask him for sure, but she lost courage and left the shop. Chris rolled his eyes, angry, and finished his cup of coffee, now lukewarm, trying to decide what to do.

After what must have been at least an hour, Chris left the shop, feeling empty upon hearing the little bell ding over the door. He sighed and got back in his car, resting his head on the steering wheel. He plugged his iPod into the car as he pulled out, and wondered if he should go back. By now, he really missed Darren. Like, really missed him. He wanted to back and apologize to his boyfriend because he wanted everything to be alright again. But then again, he didn't want to, because he didn't think he did anything wrong. He wanted Darren to apologize to him.

_Speaking of Darren…._ 'Not Alone' was suddenly blasting through his car speakers, and Chris pulled over, listening as Darren comforted him. He could see Darren singing this to him, but in reality, it was Chris who should be singing this to Darren right now. Darren's the one who needs to know he's not alone, yet he refuses to listen. Then Chris had an idea.

He drove home, walking up to the door. However, the door was opened for him. Darren stood inside the door, a mixed look of relief and guilt on his face.

"Oh, Chris. Thank God!"

Chris walked up to Darren, unsure of what to do. He had made a promise to himself that he wouldn't be the first to apologize. He stopped in front of Darren.

"I- I didn't know where you went. I called you but you didn't answer!"

Chris felt something wet hit his nose. He looked up. It was going to rain, but he still wasn't going inside until he heard an "I'm sorry." He felt like he wanted to be back in Clovis in his old home, curled up under his blankets listening to the rain pitter-patter on his roof. He felt overwhelmed by his feelings.

"Chris, it's gonna rain. You should come in."

Chris just looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Chris. I really am."

Chris smiled and leaned in, hugging his boyfriend.

Darren seemed to get the hint, continuing, "I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was just stressed. I'm so sorry."

Chris ran his hand through Darren's hair.

"I-um, I was thinking for a while. It was good to think on things for a while. And, I, um, I have something for you."

Darren's eyebrows raised. He shut the front door and walked over to the couch, sitting down and motioning for Chris to sit down next to him. Chris looked down at his boyfriend, but refused to sit down. He stood up in front of Darren, clasped his hands together, and slowly but surely began to sing. His voice filled the room, slowly bringing it to live. The tune sounded strange in falsetto, but not bad. It was still beautiful, and Chris closed his eyes as he sang out the chorus,

"Baby, you're not alone…

Cuz you're here with me

And nothing's ever gonna bring us down,

Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you

And you know it's true

It don't matter what'll come to be

Our love is all we need to make it through…"

Chris sang on, Darren smiling goofily as Chris's voice ascended into the "nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from loving yooo-ooo" part.

Chris finished the song, bowing slightly. Darren's eyes were brimming with tears.

"I've never heard a better rendition of one of my songs. That was absolutely flawless. You did better than me! That was just…I'm speechless. That was so perfect."

Darren had tears streaming down his face now.

"I love you so much." Chris said softly.

Darren started crying even more. "I love you so much it hurts. And I never want to hurt you again. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I was so stupid and arrogant and mean and rude and selfish and-"

Chris stopped Darren by stooping down in front of him and meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I have another idea." He smiled as they parted.

"Huh?" asked Darren.

"I think we need some time away from all this. So, I called my mother, and she said we're welcome to stay in Clovis for the weekend if you want. I personally think that it would be so nice to get away, and plus I really want to see Hannah. I mean, if you want to."

"Yes. I'd go to the ends of the earth with you. Let's do it!"

Chris squealed.

A/N: so some more cavities from the end!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so I'm back in school and it's gonna be harder to update now. So the updates will be fewer and farther between unfortunately. I'm sorry about that. Hopefully, I'll follow a similar schedule to RHI. But I do solemnly swear that I will not give up this story so don't worry about that. I still have many good ideas in store.

Chris sang along shamelessly to his Scissor Sisters CD, avoiding Darren's groan as he pushed replay for the thousandth time. Darren, stretched out on the backseat, swatted Chris with his pillow.

"We've heard this CD a gazillion times, Chris! You promised we could listen to Katy Perry now!" Darren hit Chris with the pillow again.

"Dar, we're gonna crash if you don't stop that! And, common, one more time, please! I pretty promise we can listen to Katy next."

Darren groaned again in frustration and moved up to the passenger seat, grabbing Chris's hand. "Chris, baby…." He said softly, looking at Chris with puppy-dog eyes. "Are we there yet?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "We have at least another hour."

"Then can we please hear my CD? _You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream…_"

Chris sighed. There was no way he could refuse when Darren was singing to him like that. "Fine. But you owe me!"

Darren giggled. "This is going to be a hell-of-a trip!" he hinted.

The two sang along to the CD, Chris relenting and letting Darren play it again and again until they reached Clovis. By this time it was late at night and Darren was half asleep, mumbling the words to each and every song in a half-whisper. Chis couldn't help but notice how cute his boyfriend looked all cuddled up in a blanket, his nose twitching now and then, his lips barely moving. As he pulled up to his old house, he parked in the driveway, still staring at Darren, processing just how much love he felt swelling in his chest.

Just then, a light shone on the car. Chris looked up to see the porch light had turned on and the front door was opening. He leaned over and shook Darren awake.

"Baby, wake up, we're here!"

Darren groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the yard. This was where Chris had grown up. This was Chris's safe-haven from all the teasing and hurtful words.

Just then, a short, small framed woman came out of the house, a huge smile on her face. Chris was out of the car in a second, embracing his mother. Darren smiled at the obvious height difference. Chris really was very tall.

The two exchanged words that Darren couldn't hear for a moment, then Mrs. Colfer's attention was directed to him. He smiled as best he could and stepped out of the car. He had met Mrs. Colfer once before, despite the fact Chris hated to invite her to many things.

"Darren, sweetie, how are you?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm wonderful, Mrs. Colfer, how are you?" Darren tried his best to be polite, especially once he saw Mr. Colfer walking out the front door.

"Oh, sweetie, we're Mom and Pop to you!"

Chris rolled his eyes from behind his mother as Darren awkwardly turned to face Mr. Colfer, who he'd seen before but never met. Mr. Colfer chuckled. "Don't look so scared, boy. We're happy for you and Chris. I'm not as scary as I look!" The big man chuckled and Chris looked even more embarrassed.

Darren just smiled. "Sorry. I'm sure you know, but…well, I'm Darren Criss. And your son is a wonderful person."

Mr. Colfer laughed again, a deep, throaty laugh. "Nice to meet you, Darren! I've been telling Chris y'all should get together since Karyn, here, and I saw your little kissing scene on the show!" Here Chris felt his face turn bright red and he caught his boyfriend's eye, who looked nervous and slightly embarrassed. "Welcome to the family, Darren!" Mr. Colfer added.

"Mom, where's Hannah?" asked Chris suddenly, tension in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart! She's upstairs sleeping. She wanted to wait up for you, but she's on a new treatment now and it's making her very sleepy." Karyn responded.

Chris nodded, but he couldn't swallow down the worry that overcame him. _New medication? _

However, he looked over at his boyfriend who was wearing a comfortable but sympathetic smile and relaxed, leading his parents and Darren inside.

The family enjoyed a delicious, slightly-awkward late dinner. Darren seemed particularly very tired despite his nap in the car. Mr. and Mrs. Colfer were very kind to both boys, making sure it was known that they supported them. Halfway through dinner, Mr. Colfer brought up Darren's announcement.

"We must say we were very surprised come Christmas day when we heard about your present to Chris, Darren."

Darren choked on his chicken, turning beet red. "I-um…I thought it would be a nice…surprise to Chris."

Karyn chuckled. "It was very sweet, Darren. We loved it. Hannah was a little jealous of her brother here for scoring such a handsome young man."

Darren smiled. "Believe me when I say I'm the lucky one. I was lost before I found Chris. You really raised an excellent young man, here."

Mr. and Mrs. Colfer beamed. Chris felt his heart leap in his chest and he looked down at his plate, feeling his emotions rise in his throat.

"I'm so happy you guys have found each other. Young love is a precious thing. Don't waste it." Karyn advised before standing up. "And with that, I bid you boys goodnight. Do try to get some sleep tonight. You've been driving all day."

She led Mr. Colfer out of the room and turned back to blow Chris a kiss. The kitchen was silent for a few moments until the two boys heard a door close upstairs. Chris grabbed Darren's hand and pulled him up.

"Stop making me blush like that, Darren!"

"Not my fault you're so perfect, Colfer!" Darren replied quickly.

In a second Chris's lips were attached to Darren's in a hot, needy, passionate kiss.

"I've been waiting forever for them to go to bed for forever just so that I could do that." Chris said breathlessly.

Darren smiled. "Care to give me a tour?" he asked.

Chris's eyes lit up. "Exactly what I was thinking!" he pulled the older man by the hand into a living room. "The den!" he announced.

As Chris showed Darren around, Darren couldn't help but notice how cute and small and cozy the house was. It really felt like a home. Finally, Chris led him to a door upstairs.

"And now! The highlight of your tour!" he announced dramatically before pulling open the door to reveal a small bedroom. There was a Wicked poster of the queen bed which had a gray comforter, and a desk in the corner with a laptop on it. Darren was shocked by how much Glee merchandise was in the room.

Chris saw him eyeing a cardboard Kurt Hummel cut-out with curiosity and laughed. "My parents get all this stuff and stow it away in here. I have no idea what to do with it. My old room has become sort of like a Chris Colfer museum."

Darren burst out laughing upon seeing a Russell Fish poster on the closet.

"You look so little!" he squealed excitedly before bouncing up and down on his heels.

"You little sexy piece of man candy!" he remarked upon seeing a framed copy of Chris's Time Magazine's Most Influential People Article and picture.

Darren giggled childishly and kissed the Kurt cut-out. "I wanna take this home with me!" He fell onto the bed laughing and started jumping up and down.

Chris just stared at Darren. "What are you on?"

"Nothing but love, Christopher. I'm just so relieved that we can be away from it all for once! That I can be myself and we can be in love and I don't have to deal with all the motherfucking paparazzi! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Darren jumped off the bed and danced with the cardboard Kurt, spinning it around and kissing it again.

"Hey! Don't forget about me, here!" shouted Chris but Darren just kept kissing the cut-out. "Darren! Fine! You two go get a room!" But Chris was laughing. Darren set the cut-out down and returned to his boyfriend, spinning him around the small room and planting little kisses on his nose.

"This is going to be the best weekend ever." He whispered as he pulled Chris down onto the bed.

"Starting now."

A/N: So…I'll update ASAHP! (for those of you that don't remember that's As Soon As Humanly Possible! But unfortunately, I gotta get back to schooool! AVPM reference.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: So the deal is I try my absolute best to update every Sunday. Got it. If ever possible, I will update before that but if not just count on an update every Sunday. I know some of you may be wondering where this story is going. Here's the thing- so am I. But I have a few more tricks up my sleeve and one last story coming up after this one, called Turning Tables. Don't give up on me yet! Oh, and this is a little shorter than usual. Sorry, tons of homework. Eeww…

Chris watched Darren's expression closely as he continued kissing his neck. The room light was now lit only by the small desk lamp in the corner. Darren had a thin layer of sweat over his bare chest, as did Chris, but Chris was excited for he knew that the night was only just beginning. One of his goals for this trip was to give Darren the incredible feeling of bottoming, of being completely filled with pleasure and passion and all things incredible that Chris associated with sex. He got to show Darren how Darren made him feel.

Darren gasped loudly as Chris began roughly stroking his cock, flicking his wrist just perfectly and applying just the perfect amount of pressure. But he slowed down when he saw Darren's breathing was already getting heavy and his pupils were already blown out. Darren inhaled shakily.

"No. Chris. Don't….ever…stop…" he panted.

Chris shifted Darren into his lap, so that their erections met, and kissed the older man messily, shoving his tongue in deep, swiping it across the roof of Darren's mouth and tangling Darren's tongue with his.

Darren let out a massive groan, and kissed down Chris's neck and stomach, but Chris stopped him.

"No, Darren. Tonight, _I_ take care of _you_."

Darren watched as Chris walked across the room to his suitcase, pulling a bottle of lube and a few condoms out of the top pocket.

Darren was literally squirming on the bed, yearning for Chris to touch him, to kiss him, anything. He just needed Chris back now before he exploded from all the sexual tension.

Chris returned to the bed painfully slowly, and sat on the edge of the bed. Darren reached out a hand to pull Chris back on top of him, but Chris swatted the hand away.

"Be patient, Darren. Can you do that?" his voice got lower. "Are you willing to wait for me? How long can you last?"

Chris squeezed some of the lube onto his hand and slowly began smearing it over his fingers. Before he could resist the urge, he reached down and began smearing the now warm lube over his own fully hard cock. He threw back his head and his mouth fell open, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Darren grabbed Chris's shoulders, pulling him back.

"Darren! Patience. You have to be patient if you want me inside you. Very patient."

Darren whimpered, throwing his head back on the pillow. He could hear little moans coming from Chris but he refused to look at him. Every time Chris made another one of those amazing sounds, he felt his cock twitch and more blood rush from his body down South.

He slowly reached his hands to his own cock and began to stroke it. It felt good, and he was overcome with pleasure, but it was nowhere near what Chris could make him feel.

Suddenly, another pair of hands was on his stomach, working their way down his hips as a pair of lips found that little spot on his neck that drove him crazy.

Chris flipped Darren over in a second, his hands underneath the shorter man, pumping his cock, which was now fully hard against his stomach, and his own cock against Darren's ass.

_Darren's ass. So fucking perfect_. Chris thought as he slowly lined up his middle finger with Darren's hole, sliding it in before Darren could say another word.

And Darren howled. Damn, did Darren howl. And for a second, Chris was afraid he had seriously hurt his boyfriend. But then Darren's voice was back, raspier and deeper than ever. "Faster, Chris! Faster! SHIT, this is so amazing!"

Darren eagerly pushed against Chris's finger, hissing as Chris slipped in another one, moving them both up and down eagerly. Darren continued trying to fuck himself on Chris's fingers, so Chris slipped in another finger, stretching out Darren and watching him come undone quicker and quicker, panting and moaning and sweating, stretched out in front of him.

Chris pulled out his fingers and Darren whimpered. Then Chris spun Darren around, so they were face to face, positioned Darren on top of him and lined his cock up with Darren's hole. Darren bit down hard on his lower lip as Chris slid all the way in.

Darren was screaming now. "FUCK CHRIS! OHHOLYSHIT!" Darren's toes were curled up and his fingers were digging into Chris's shoulders, bound to leave nasty marks.

"Ride me." Chris whispered into Darren's ear as he slowly pulled in and out, in and out.

"Faster…faster.." Darren was muttering.

Chris changed his angle slightly, hitting Darren's prostrate.

Darren forgot everything else in his entire life. He couldn't remember his name if he tried. His face was drenched in sweat and he was screaming like a little girl on a roller coaster.

And that's when the door to Chris's room burst open.

A/N: So sorry about that. Please don't kill me. Think about it this way- if you kill me, I won't be able to tell you what happens next. Right? Hehe…please! No! Get away from me! What are you doing with that knife? Put that down! Aaaahhhh….


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay so I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting for so long. I really wanted to update sooner, but alas, stupid homework calls. I love you guys with all your reviews and everything. And all you lucky people that got to see Darren in NYC! Here we pick up!

And that's when the door to Chris's room burst open.

"What is it? What's happening?" yelled a loud voice.

Darren came all over Chris's chest and his own. There was a bellowing noise that sounded like yelling, but Chris couldn't hear. The blood was pounding in his ears to loud and his eyes were rolled back in his head. His stomach burned and uncoiled as he came inside Darren. But then there was more yelling and Darren was pulling himself off Chris so quickly Chris felt like crying. And then he peeled open his eyelids to see his father and mother at the door, his mother cowering from behind his father, whose face was redder than Chris had ever seen it. Everything was happening so quickly. Darren had grabbed the top sheet and was holding it up in front of himself, literally trembling.

Chris heard Hannah out in the hall. "Mommy! Daddy! Mommy? Hey! What's happening?"

Mr. Colfer looked around the room for a second, the slammed the door quickly and walked away.

Chris heard his mother comforting Hannah out in the hall, and he heard a door slam in the background. He looked over at Darren, who was still trembling and looking horribly shocked.

"Oh. My. God. Please tell me this is some horrid nightmare." Chris was shaking, both from his recent orgasm and the events that followed. He felt his eyes sting with frustrated tears and he felt like he was going to throw up. His face was burning with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Chris. It was m-my fault, I shouldn't have- shouldn't have been that loud, b-but I just couldn't help it." Darren looked as though he was about to cry.

"I know, Darren. It's not your fault." Chris fell back on his pillows with a loud sigh. "What the hell are we going to do now?" he asked.

"We could always just leave now." Darren suggested, wincing at the thought of being rude and leaving before even really getting to know the parents of his boyfriend. "They're gonna hate me now anyways."

"I couldn't leave now. It wouldn't be fair to Hannah. We're just going to have to face them tomorrow." Chris felt his stomach shake at the thought of facing his parents the next morning. If we plan on being together for a while, you're going to have to get to know them sometime. Show them the other side of you."

"I'm pretty sure they just saw every side of me." Darren mumbled.

"Darren, we'll get through this. Damn, I feel like that's all I've been saying lately. We can't even relax in my own house!"

"Well, I don't know if you would call that relaxing…" Darren said quietly, before laying down next to Chris and turning off the light.

"What are you doing?" whispered Chris.

"Getting some rest. I'm tired. I don't want to stay up all night worrying about this."

Chris turned away from Darren in the small queen bed, looking out the window. He was so nervous and upset and worried he thought he might faint or throw up. Part of him wondered if maybe he should go see his parents now, but he didn't want to do that either. He figured it was best to just let the whole thing sort of blow-over until the morning. He felt a few worried tears slip out of his eyes and he squeezed them shut, trying to block them out. _Think calming thoughts, Chris. Think happy thoughts. Think of New York. Yes, New York! And think of _Struck By Lightning_. It will be okay, Chris. Just calm down._

He felt a warm arm sneak around his waist and he sighed, scooting closer to Darren as the shorter man spooned him. He knew then that no matter what happened tomorrow, in the end it would all still be okay. He would still have Darren.

The morning light was filling up the room. Chris groaned and tried to squeeze his eyes shut again. He really didn't want to go to work today. Wait- where was he? _Oh. Shit._ He thought as he slowly remembered the events of the previous night and fear and nerves once again crept into his stomach, making him tense his muscles. He stayed like that for what felt like ages, dreading the thought of leaving the warm bed, the safe room. He chanced a peak at the clock beside his nightstand.

It was already 11:30. They had obviously slept really late. His parents still hadn't gotten them up, which surprised Chris slightly. He wondered how long they could stay in here. He slowly stepped out of bed, careful not to disturb Darren, whose arm was still around him, and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and some sweatpants. He dug a t-shirt out of the drawer and was pulling it over his head when he heard voices coming from outside his door.

"No, Hannah, don't wake them up yet."

"But, Mom, what happened last night?"

Karyn sounded distressed. "There was some…confusion...last night. Daddy just thought there was a burglar or something because your brother and Darren were screaming."

"Why were they screaming?" Hannah seemed suspicious.

Chris winced. He knew that his mom didn't like to lie to them, but he had no idea how she was going to react to Hannah's question.

"They were…really tied up…stressed and stuff…" Chris held his breath, leaning in closer to the door. "Darren was going to faint, I think. I don't know what to tell you, Hannah…" she sounded unusually sad, and Chris heard her walk down the hall, Hannah following after her.

"But- Mom! Wait! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Chris felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around, looking into his boyfriend's worried eyes. "So are we gonna do this?" asked Darren quietly.

"Now or never," gulped Chris as he threw some clothes into the dirty laundry and readjusted the sheets on the bed. He padded slowly toward the bathroom attached to his room and wiped off his face while he waited for Darren to clean some of the dried-up semen from last night off his chest and put on a fresh pair of clothes. His eyes met Chris's in the bathroom mirror and they both reached for the other's hand simultaneously.

"C'mon, we face the paparazzi, how bad can this be?" asked Darren in a slightly lighter manner, before squeezing Chris's hand and kissing him on the cheek.

The two slowly walked over to Chris's door, pulling it open with a deep breath and walking out into the hall. It was empty. Chris led the way down the stairs into the living room. He looked back, noticing that the door to his parent's room was closed. He kept walking. He felt like he was walking up to a noose. He hadn't been this nervous to see someone since auditioning for Ryan Murphy.

The two walked down together, and into the kitchen, where Hannah was sitting down in a chair with a glass of water and some type of powder in front of her. Chris felt his heart fall a little. His mother always crushed up her pills because she hated swallowing them whole.

Hannah's face lit up when she saw him. "CHRISIE!" she yelled and pushed back her chair, jumping up and wrapping her arms around him. Avoiding his mother's surprised glance his way, he hugged her back, whispering "I love you," into her hair. Darren walked in behind him sheepishly, and Hannah looked past Chris and giggled. "What?" asked Chris.

"He's cuter in person." She whispered.

Darren laughed loudly, and walked forward to give her a hug and formally introduce himself as the "Most Awesome Guy in the Entire World." Chris rolled his eyes. But then Chris's mom's voice broke to silence as she told Hannah to finish her pills and go up to her room.

Hannah seemed disappointed and looked like she wanted to argue, but simply spooned the powder into her mouth with a disgusted look, downing the entire glass of water and leaving the room.

Karyn walked over to the small kitchen sliding door without even a glance at the couple, before closing it and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So…obviously…we have some discussing to do." She said, finally meeting Chris's eyes.

A/N: sorry a little sloppy, a little boring, but necessary to get to the next part. I will update asahp.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Here's your weekly update! Next weekend I will be out of town so an update may be slightly difficult, but I assure you I will try my best to update. Thanks for the reviews and such! I love you guys so much!

Oh! And for those wondering about Hannah Colfer, search "Hannah's Survival Story" on youtube.

Chris sighed, pulling a chair out for Darren and sitting down at the table across from his mother.

"Mom, honestly-" Chris started, but his Karyn cut him off.

"Christopher, let me speak please." Her voice was strained. "Obviously, we know what you guys were doing. It surprises me, to say the least, that you two are… sexually active…at such a new point in your relationship…" Chris gulped and opened his mouth to protest, but his mother held up a hand. "But that is not my place to but in. You two are adults. The times have changed. It's obvious you two love each other, and you guys can make decisions about your relationship yourself. However, this house does have some rules…"

Chris snuck a glance at Darren, who was looking down, his cheeks bright red.

"You should know not to do that stuff here, Christopher. When we heard your screaming, we thought you were in trouble. We thought someone was breaking into the house. Needless to say, when we saw the true cause of the screams-" here she paused, incredibly uncomfortable, "we- well mainly your father, was very upset. He didn't want to discuss it much last night or this morning. I tried to reason with him. We'll have to see when he comes down how he feels. No doubt he will speak to you two as well."

Chris looked down, grabbing Darren's hand underneath the table, rubbing soothing circles with his fingers on the soft patch of skin there.

"But, honestly, Darren," Spoke Mrs. Colfer again, causing Darren to look up surprised, "I'm happy Chris has someone who he can trust. I'm happy he has someone who he loves enough to give himself to. There was a time when I thought that could never happen."

Chris looked up. "Mom!" he hissed, embarrassed. He put his hands on his face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Colfer. I trust Chris more than anybody else I've ever been with. I love him."

Chris made a funny sound, and hit his head on the table a few times. Mrs. Colfer chuckled.

Chris looked up, his face bright red.

"I'll talk to your father," said Karyn as she stood up and left the room.

Chris looked at Darren. "I love you too," he whispered, before leaning in and kissing Darren lightly on the lips.

Darren smiled into the kiss, reaching both his hands out to Chris face, gently allowing his tongue to brush against Chris's lower lip.

Chris felt a tingle up and down his spine, but pulled away gently. "Oh, Darren. This is how it all started in the first place." Murmured Chris.

"I know, Christopher. You're right. I just…mmm….love you so much!"

Just then they heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. There was Tim Colfer, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"So are you going to make a habit of this?" Asked Chris.

To both boys' surprise, Mr. Colfer chuckled loudly. "Hopefully not." He walked over to the fridge, pulled out a pitcher of water and got a glass from a nearby shelf. He poured himself a glass painfully slowly, but his laugh had already relieved some of the previous tension that had initially filled the room. Finally, he put the pitcher away and walked over to the table, sitting down.

"I know Karyn already said a lot. So I'm going to make this quick. I'm not mad. I'm upset, mostly because you woke us up and you woke Hannah up and God knows she needs her sleep. But what can I say? Stop showing your affection for each other in a physical way? Of course not. I'm not incredibly comfortable with the thought of you two having sex," here he coughed and colored slightly "but I'm not going to stop you. You live together. Naturally, I suspected that you two were sexually active. Just, well, just try and keep that stuff out of this house as much as possible. You know, with Hannah. It's only right that I ask you this."

"Of course, sir." Replied Darren, dapper as always, and incredibly polite.

"Yes, Dad. We're sorry."

And so Mr. Colfer left.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Darren was afraid that maybe after all that had happened it would be super awkward, but the Colfers were wonderful people, and forgiving, and they let the matter go rather quickly.

The family joked with each other, helped each other out with chores, and each spent a portion of the day with Hannah. They insisted that Darren get some alone time with Hannah, since he was now "part of the family." Darren found that he really loved her. Despite her disabilities, she was just like any other fourteen year old girl. She loved Zac Efron, (and Darren was pleased to find, referred to him as Zefron) and Katy Perry and Lady Gaga. At first Darren was a little nervous to be around her without anybody else there. What if she had a serious seizure? He knew from Chris that she had them constantly, but all they resulted in was her staring off into distance for a few seconds. He joked with her and she told him a few embarrassing things about Chris, like how he slept with a night light when he was in high school and used to shout at the awards-show hosts when the nominee he wanted to win didn't. As Darren saw she was getting sleepy, he kissed her on the head. She seemed a bit surprised, but smiled before lying down and closing her eyes. Darren sat there for a few more seconds before walking out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Chris was standing outside. "Was she too much trouble?" Chris asked.

"She told me quite a few stories about you…" hinted Darren with a wink before starting to walk away.

"What?" Chris's voice raised a few octaves.

"I don't know, just some interesting stories about your childhood, some of your quirks."

"Darren!"

"Chris, I really love your sister. She's such a strong person."

Chris got more serious. "I know. Not a day goes by without me thinking about her. I wish there was a cure. I wish it so bad it hurts. I love her so much."

"Chris, they'll find one. Trust me."

Chris's eyes filled with tears. Darren held him close, and he felt Chris slowly shake against him. "I just don't understand what she did to deserve this! It's not fair! She's such a wonderful beautiful person. And I love her the way she is, but I wish she didn't have to go through all this. She doesn't deserve it. She deserves a cure. She deserves to be able to read, to live, without being rushed to the hospital every month. I get this sick feeling in my stomach in every time I see a call from home, because I think something's happened. She's almost died multiple times. Now that I'm never here it's worse. I didn't want to leave her here, but I thought that maybe I could use some of my newfound fame to help her out. To help raise awareness. But it's so much more complicated than that, Darren." Chris broke, crying against Darren's shoulder. Darren stroked Chris's back and whispered comforting words into Chris's ear.

Finally they pulled apart. Chris wiped his eyes. "I'm okay." He whispered. "Sometimes I just have to breakdown, you know. I feel better with you here."

Besides Chris's breakdown, the rest of the trip went well. Darren spent some more time with Hannah and helped Mrs. Colfer make dinner. (Chris insisted he was a "wreck" in the kitchen.") Chris took Darren to visit a few of the places he used to hang out, including the old theater. The town was small and slightly depressing. Darren hated when Chris said stuff about having "no friends," even though it was in a joking manner.

The couple was much more careful about their displays of affection. On Sunday when Darren whispered something about Chris's gorgeous ass, Chris told his parents he was taking Darren to see the school. He drove out to an area near the corn fields. They made out in the trunk of the car for what felt like hours. Chris told Darren how he used to see the other couples make out here in the fall, and how he used to feel so alone. "Well who's on top now?" he yelled out the window as he drove back home.

They watched videos of Chris when he was little, and they all shared stories. Karyn made the best chocolate chip cookies in the world.

When Monday came and they had to leave, Darren was upset. He really enjoyed the weekend. He loved the Colfers and was happy to be part of their "family." Maybe one day, he'd really be a part of the family. The thought kind of scared him. It was the first time he had thought about marrying Chris. But the more he thought about it, he couldn't see himself without Chris. He supposed he'd wait awhile and see. But for now, he'd never been more in love.

A/N: Cheesey, I know. But hey! It was fun to write.


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: So were nearing the end of swim season, which means that I'm at a meet like every other weekend (I'll be out of town next weekend too) and that I'm always missing school. I have not forgotten this story and I will continue- although it is nearing the end. Maybe one or two more chapters…

Chris yawned as they pulled up to the large house. For once, the house seemed relatively calm- as far as  
>Chris could see, there were no paparazzi hiding in the bushes ready to pounce as the men stepped out of the car. He shoved his boyfriend awake as they drove into the garage. Darren grunted and helped Chris carry in a few of the bags.<p>

"Fuck." Muttered Chris with a sigh as soon as he stepped inside.

Darren dropped the bags and turned to what Chris was looking at. The answering machine was blinking non-stop. The red numbers flashed "193."

"How the hell do we go out of town for 3 days and have 193 voicemails?" asked Chris as he threw down his bag. Darren could tell he seemed upset. Tentatively, he grabbed some of the bags Chris had dropped and set them near the stairs, before hitting the play button on the answering machine. He saw Chris tense as Ryan's voice filled the room.

"Where the hell have you guys gone? Are you dead? We are shooting tomorrow, not to mention this paparazzi mess with Darren. Not the time to ignore your phone!"

The boys grimaced as message after message began to play for them, deleting them as they came. Most were from their managers, Ryan, and producers of the show wondering where they were. Others were from interviewers and agents asking questions. A couple were from fellow cast members. The two men sat there for three hours, saying nothing, and not moving except to delete a message. The bags were untouched. When the machine finally beeped signaling there were no more messages, Chris rested his head on the table.

"I can't believe we really did this! We gave up on all communication! We didn't tell anybody where we were! Why did I think this was a good idea? Wow…" Chris shouted in the dark of their home.

"It wasn't a bad idea, love. Trust me. It wasn't a bad idea. I loved the time away. Let's just find our phones, call Ryan and everything will be alright again."

Darren pulled Chris off the chair, upstairs. Chris was rolling his eyes and making huffy remarks, but squealed when Darren picked him, carrying him up the rest of the stairs like a baby.

They went their own ways, Darren finding his phone on his nightstand, and felt his eyes droop with exhaustion upon seeing 84 new voicemails and 168 new messages flash up on the small screen. He set to work on the voicemails, dully hitting delete after each of Ryan's messages. He could hear Chris pacing in the hallway, talking to what sounded like Ryan, then to what sounded like some people involved in the publication of The Land of Stories, then to Rebel Wilson. Darren laughed slightly as he heard his boyfriend arguing sarcastically with some agent. He was barely even listening to his voicemails anymore. He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes, resting his head on a pillow and hardly registering anything- not Joey's worried voice in his ear, not Chris's snappy comebacks from the hall. He hit delete on the next message and yawned, but stopped mid-yawn when a very familiar voice rang through the phone and into his ear, sending shivers down his spine and causing his stomach to drop.

Mia Swier. Calling him. No. What? Why? Huh?

"Hey, um…so I heard you're apparently all openly gay now. And that's good. Yeah. Um…good. But sometimes I still, ya know, think of you. And your birthday's coming soon, so yeah…um….we could always do something then. Call me. Bye, then! Oh, and Dare? I miss you, baby."

Darren's throat felt dry, his palms sweaty. He heard Chris laughing in the hall. He closed his eyes. What was he supposed to do? What did that call even mean? Should he go and visit her? No. Did she want to get back together? It sure sounded like it. Should he call her back? He supposed it couldn't really hurt.

He sat there, totally paralyzed. The next message played- Ryan again. Darren exited voicemail, checking his missed calls. She had only called that one time. He checked his text messages. None from her. No-wait! A recent message from Mia. It only read, ";)" – she had sent him a winky face. He swallowed. Suddenly his head hurt. He sat there for a few moments, not sure if he should really call her back. She could only mean trouble. But Chris was still on the phone in the hall, and he just wanted to find out what was up with her. That's it.

Shaking, he went to his contacts list and found her.

His finger hovered over the call button for a few painful seconds. Was this a bad idea? Before he could think anymore, he pushed the button. His stomach felt sick and his head was pounding. The phone rang a few times, and he was about to hang up when he heard an icy, seductive voice on the other end.

"Hey, Darren, I was wondering when you'd call…"

A/N: Sorry so short. I will update soon. REVIEW! AND WATCH THE SBL TRAILER! IVE MEMORIZED IT!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: hey everybody! hope you all are well and survived the Darren Criss sex riot that happened yesterday. i nearly threw my laptop across the room, lemme just tell you. Hope you enjoy this. Read and review!

Darren swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just wanted to call you back." he responded, his head aching.

"Mmm-hmmm…" she hummed on the other end.

"Listen, Mia, I-" Darren started, but Mia cut him off.

"I missed you saying my name like that…I missed you, Darren. Oh god, did I miss you!" Mia sounded crazy on the other end. Absolutely crazy. "I didn't know what to do without you. It was such a stupid mistake for me to react like that at your house with Chris there and everything. But it was just a fight. We've had fights before. And we were in a downward point of our relationship. We should have talked about it, I was stupid. But like I said, that was just a downward point in our long relationship. All couples have struggles. That was one of ours."

Darren couldn't even believe what he was hearing. Did Mia really think they were still together? Was she in denial? What was he supposed to do?

The line was quiet for a few moments. Darren could hear his ex-girlfriend's breathing through the phone. He tightened his grip on it, and opened his mouth to speak again. But then he heard another sound on the other end, a small little break in Mia's breathing. And again. A small noise on the other end, just a little choke. And that's when he realized she was crying. "Mia…" he spoke.

A sniffle. "Yes?"

"We- us, I-, we're not a couple. I'm with Chris. I've told you this. Fuck, I announced it to the whole world. I love him. We can never be together again. This call was a mistake. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Mia screamed. There was a crashing sound and a ton of cussing. Then he heard a crack, and his call was disconnected harshly. He assumed she had thrown the phone. He didn't know what to think or say. Chris was still talking out in the hall.

He was quiet for a moment. He heard Chris mumbling "yes, yes," into the phone as he often does when being asked questions. Then he heard Chris's laugh ring out in the hall. So rich, so beautiful. He didn't know why, but his eyes filled with tears. Because of Chris's laugh. Because he loved hearing it. He loved Chris. And…Mia. Well, he couldn't say he loved her. He couldn't say he ever really had been _in love _with her. But he cared about her and her feelings. They had been good friends for a long time. However, he knew that if he truly did want to spend the rest of his life with Chris, he would have to say goodbye to her permanently. He would have to let this be enough. He couldn't see her again and risk her throwing herself at him again.

He thought about this for a moment, before hefting himself up, feeling as though he weighed 800 pounds, his head still pounding. He walked out into the hallway. Chris had his back turned to him and was just hanging up the phone. Darren walked up behind him and Chris spun around.

"Ugh…so many phone calls!" Chris groaned, but he seemed happy. And even though he was tired, he still looked so beautiful.

Darren pushed the little strand of hair that had fallen on his forehead back, sighing.

"What's wrong, Dare?" asked Chris in a whisper.

"I called Mia," admitted Darren, not daring to look at Chris's face, though he heard his boyfriend take in a deep breath. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have done it, but it's just…she left me this message and I wanted to see why she called me. She acted as though we were still together, so I let her down. She got mad and threw the phone." Darren glanced at Chris. The taller man's eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pinched together like he was thinking.

The room was silent. "I wanted to tell you. And I want you to know, too, that as long as we are together, I will cease to communicate with her."

"Darren, no! As much as I dislike her, there's no reason for that! I don't want you to just ignore her! You guys were together for a long time!"

"AND THAT WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I EVER MADE!" Darren's eyes filled with tears again and he rested his head against the wall, punching it with his fist. He was just so tired and so confused and mad and he just wanted Chris to understand him, because he loved Chris. All these feelings clouded over him.

"I was in love with you for most of the time I was with Mia. It was the biggest mistake I ever made to be with her for so long. I wasted so much time with her. I don't want to talk to her again. I don't want to be reminded of the time I wasted. The time when I could have been here with you, not loving you from afar. I don't want her to throw herself at me like she tried to now."

"But Darren, she may be bad, but she deserves an explanation…" Chris's voice was cracking.

"I will text her tomorrow, let her know that we need to stop talking for…for a long time…I just want you to see, Chris, how much stress she puts on our relationship. Don't you see that we need to get over that?"

Chris nodded, and soothingly rubbed the shorter man's back a few times. Darren finally looked up and snaked an arm around Chris's neck, kissing him lightly. "We've already gone through so much…" mumbled Chris.

"I know," Darren chuckled. "But think about it this way- we've survived Mia, the paparazzi, unlocked doors, snooping parents, Ryan Murphy, and a trip to close-minded Clovis, California. We can conquer anything!"

"Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you…." Chris murmured into Darren's ear.

It was a small statement, one they never really talked about in detail, but something that would make Darren smile for the next few months. And something that really got both of them thinking….what it?


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: So swim season's over for two weeks and therefore I decided that while I'm on the road back from this swim trip, I'd finish this fic up :'). Bittersweet. But I have some ideas for other fics, some Klaine and some CrissColfer. So stay tuned, hopefully I can eventually put them all into action. And there is going to be a one-shot that follows this fic- _Turning Tables_.

The next few months passed quickly, Chris noticed, when he was around Darren. They spent most of their time on set, naturally, but Chris was also constantly out doing interviews and working on promotions for _Struck by Lightning_ and _The Land of Stories_. Darren was doing interviews of his own, and surprised Chris one evening at dinner with a packet of pictures from his "Sexiest Man Alive" shoot. It's safe to say that the dinner was never finished.

Chris couldn't help but think that living with Darren was the smartest idea he'd ever had. Because now he knew that despite their busy schedules, at the end of the day, he would be with Darren again. And he loved every moment the two of them spent together. Of course, there were fights here and there. But to Chris, they just proved how very real this relationship was. And there were plenty "sexiful" adventures. To Chris, those were proof of the bond that the two shared. Plus, Darren was just too hot to physically function at times. Sometimes, when he saw cute little Darren snuggled up in his favorite chair by the window, his glasses sliding down his nose and a beany on his head, a well-worn copy _of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ in his hand, Chris couldn't help but think how lucky he was.

As the months passed, the relationship between the two grew more serious, as they both started to seriously consider the prospect of being together forever. However, that didn't stop them from still acting like a silly teenage couple- holding hands in line for the counter at a local burger restaurant, singing at the top of their lungs to any song that came over the car radio, teasing each other mercilessly, having pillow fights and Nerf wars before bed, seeing who could get the highest Temple Run score, grinding to rave music in the living room, and playing Truth or Dare. It was the best relationship Chris had ever had, one that kept him constantly happy and excited.

The two joked around on set, and were constantly being nagged by Ryan to "stop making out in the prop closets," and that "water guns are not allowed on set." The other cast members were incredibly supportive of the relationship. Even some of the newer cast members. The cast started inviting Damian and Grant to their parties and outings. Chris and Darren invited Grant over for dinner a few times, as well as NeNe Leaks, who had gotten really close with Chris. Of course, Ashley and Lea were constant visitors, with Lea gushing over her "favorite couple" and Ashley threatening Darren not to "steal her man."

Chris smiled to himself. He loved thinking back over all the fun times he'd had with Darren these past five months of them being together. Which is why he was positive about the decision he was about to make. He held up the ring again, letting the ring hit the light perfectly. He was positive this band was perfect for Darren. It was so Darren. Chris nodded at the women behind the counter, tears already forming in his eyes. There was a time when he thought he'd never be able to do this, to buy a ring for a proposal. And there was also a time when he thought he'd never get to have Darren as anything other than a friend. Yet here he was, buying a ring to propose to Darren Criss.

"Hurry up, Christopher! We're gonna be late!" Darren was shouting from downstairs.

"I hate my hair!" Chris responded, adjusting his hair for the millionth time that night.

"It looks fine!" came the voice from downstairs.

But Chris wanted it to be just perfect. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_You can do this, Chris. Keep calm. He loves you._

He swallowed and tried to keep himself from throwing up. He felt more nervous about this than he did when auditioning for Ryan. Before he walked downstairs, he checked to make sure that the ring was in his pocket.

Darren was smiling from the bottom of the staircase, looking at Chris the way Blaine looked at Kurt. Chris realized for the first time that maybe it was always Chris looking Darren, not Kurt looking at Blaine. He stopped for a seconds on the stairs, just to take a second to be happy and reflect on his past few months living here with Darren. This may be the last time they were in this house as boyfriends. If everything worked out, the next time they were here they would be engaged. But Darren didn't know that yet.

They sat side by side in the theater, their suits slightly rumpled from a quick make out session in the taxi, their hands intertwined, Chris's head on Darren's shoulder. The play was wonderful, and they both cried at the end.

After the play, Chris told Darren not to call a taxi and instead grabbed his boyfriend's arm and pulled him around the back of the theater and through a back street to an old ice cream parlor. The shared a banana split, feeding each other bites. They were the only ones in the small parlor, and Chris left a large tip, hoping for some good karma.

As they walked out, the ice cream still fresh on their tongues, Chris stopped in the sidewalk. Darren turned.

"C'mon Christopher…no dozing off to the _Land of Stories_ in the middle of the sidewalk."

"I love you, Darren Criss."

Darren seemed slightly caught off guard, but stopped and stepped closer to Chris. His hazel eyes met Chris's blue eyes and an electric shock seemed to go through them, something more intimate than either of them had ever felt, despite the fact they weren't even touching.

Chris took Darren's hands in his. Darren looked down at their linked hands and back at Chris's face. "I love you so much, Chris, you have no idea."

"I think I do, Dare. Which is why, I was wondering, if maybe…if you'd, well…"

Chris stepped back a step and kneeled down on one knee.

Darren's eyes grew huge and he broke out into a huge smile, tears running down his face already.

"Darren Everett Criss, will you marry me?"

Darren wiped his eyes, choking slightly and laughing.

He pulled Chris up off the ground and lifted him up. Chris wrapped his legs around Darren and Darren held Chris by the ass, meeting his lips in a fiery, passionate kiss that tasted of love and ice cream.

"Yes!" He shouted into the air as loud as he could.

And Chris met Darren's lips again.

A/N: so that's the end of Someone Like You! I'll let you guys now when Turning Tables is up! REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!


	16. Preview to TT

A/N: I can honestly say that I'm grinning crazily as I type these words right now. Because I missed this so much! This is the final installment of my "trilogy" of CrissColfer stories, starting with "Rumor Has It," then "Someone Like You." I really hope you guys have enjoyed this crazy ride of beautiful CrissColfer loving.

CRISSCOLFER IS SO ON! I mean, y'all heard what Max Ehrich said about why he and Chris broke up, right? ;)

So anyways, love you lots. This final one-shot is dedicated to you, the readers, who have stuck with me through all my craziness and bad smut, and to Nicholas, my bestest friend in the entire world, who has to deal with me everyday.

Hugs and klisses,

Nina

Chris looked into the mirror, studying his reflection. He had to say, he was looking mighty fine. He only hoped Darren thought so. He adjusted his tie and whispered to himself, "this is it," before stepping out of the dressing room door. His father stood outside, smiling big and friendly.

"I cant believe this is happening, son. After all the bullying and shit you've had to go through, you're finally here. Your mother and I couldn't be more proud of you."

Chris smiled nervously and took a deep breath as his father took his arm. Darren and him had previously agreed to have Chris walk down the aisle to meet Darren, as it had always been Chris's dream. Speaking of Darren, Chris finally looked up to see his husband- to- be standing at the altar, a goofy grin covering his face, his eyes crinkled. As the music started Chris walked toward his fiancé, and when he got close enough to see that Darren was crying, he couldn't help the tears streaming down his own face. This was his fairytale, his happy ending.

He looked deep into Darren's eyes upon getting to the altar, and stared deep into the greenish-brown beautiful seas that belonged to the very man he was going to spend the rest of his life with. They had written their own vows, and Chris was first up.

"Darren…you are my everything. The moment we first met, I knew you were the one. And we've gone through so much, and you've always been there, right by my side. I honestly don't know how you put up with me sometimes, but I thank you because you always do, and even when things get difficult, you never leave. You are the perfect man, and so much more. I love you."

Darren was crying, and Chris's hands were shaking as he slid the wedding ring onto Darren's finger.

Darren cleared his throat and began his turn. "Chris, every moment I spend with you is priceless. I know that at times we had different things to do and sometimes with our busy schedules, it was hard to spend as much time with each other. And there were plenty of difficult times we had to go through. There were fights and tears and lonely nights." Darren paused, and Chris wondered where he was going with this.

"But, baby, we made it. We made it, Chris. And I can honestly say, that the way I feel for you is undeniable. I love you. I love you more than anyone else on this planet, and I am entirely ready to devote my entire being to you, the love of my life, for the rest of our time together in this world. I'm ready to love you forever Chris."

Chris turned away for a brief moment to wipe his eyes, before turning back to Darren as he slipped the ring on his finger.

And finally, the two were joined together in marriage, and Darren pulled Chris in close, his arms around his lower back, Chris's around Darren's neck, as the two kissed with more love and passion than ever before, and the crowd cheered happily.

Chris rolled over in bed, reaching over automatically for his husband. But his hand grasped air, and he groaned, wondering what Darren was up to now. When Darren couldn't sleep, Chris would wake up to find him writing songs in the bathtub, or lightly strumming the guitar in the kitchen, or playing the piano downstairs, always careful not to disturb Chris. Sometimes Chris would sneak out and listen to his husband if he was singing lightly. The songs Darren wrote would often be about him, and Chris secretly loved to hear Darren singing that he loved Chris more than if Darren was to tell Chris in person. But tonight Darren wasn't singing anywhere. Suddenly, Chris knew exactly where Darren would be, and he felt crazy for not remembering. He walked over a room, opened the door quietly, and saw his husband rocking back and forth in a rocking chair, back turned to Chris, humming lightly. Chris walked up behind him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Dark green, hazel eyes looked up, filled with love and pride.

"Look, Chris, I put her to sleep."

Chris looked at the baby asleep in Darren's arms, the small baby girl whose adoption they'd finalized that morning. Chris smiled and lifted up baby Kristina from Darren's arms, kissing her head before placing her in her crib.

Darren looked slightly dejected, before Chris walked back to the rocking chair, and sat in it, positioning himself in Darren's lap. The older man smiled and held Chris like he had held Kristina just seconds ago.

The two men shared a look that told their story.

Chris leaned over, placing one hand on his husband's now scruffy chin, his thumb brushing Darren's glasses, as their lips lightly brushed.

There was no need to deepen the kiss, Chris's light, hot breath on Darren's lips and neck was enough to tell the older man exactly what he wanted.

"Chris…you know that we're not gonna get much sleep for the next year while Kristina's still young…" Darren warned, but he was already painfully hard through the boxers he was sleeping in.

"Mmhmmmm…" Chris hummed, licking the shell of his husband's ear and causing an electric pleasure shock to zoom down Darren's spine as he automatically bucked his hips forward. "But," Chris continued, "We worked so hard during the whole adoption process, I just though we deserved a…" Chris leaned close to Darren's ear, breath ghosting down his neck, "celebration…"

Darren lifted Chris up, still in a cradle hold, and carried him out of Kristina's room and into their bedroom.

"Kristina Criss-Colfer!" called out the head principal of USC, as the young woman walked across the stage, a huge smile lighting up her pretty face, her long black hair trailing behind her.

Chris and Darren jumped up and down, screaming, hand and hand. The two men were in their forties now, but kept a busy schedule. Chris had recently won an Oscar for a movie he had directed, and Darren was going to be off to New York this week to do another show on Broadway.

As the next name was called and Kristina walked off stage, Darren slipped his arm around Chris and dipped him down, kissing him hard in front of everyone.

From down below, Kristina looked up and rolled her eyes at her two parents, used to the constant affection they showed each other, full of love for both of them.

"And I loved your Grandpa D, but he liked this girl named Mia, and I thought they were going to get married, but then as it turns out, Grandpa D really loved me, and we ended up getting married!"

"I'm glad Grandpa D married you, Grandpa C, and not that Mia girl…" said little Loren, her brown curls shining in the sun as they sat on the porch.

"Me too, Loren, because I love him very much, and I always will." Said Chris, smiling at his husband.

"And I'll always love you, Christopher…" teased Darren, his green eyes crinkling the same way they did 30 years ago.

A/N: Okay, so I may have cried a little bit when I wrote that last bit. I just love these guys so much and I love you guys so much. Thanks so much for everything!

-nina


End file.
